Clara Oswald - The Impossible Girl
by Sonny619
Summary: This is a story of girl, who became impossible, her early life, her travels with the Doctor and her others live
1. I Don't know where I am

**I don't know where I am. It's like I'm breaking into a million pieces. And there's only one thing I remember…I have to save the Doctor.**

**He always looks different.**

**Sometimes I think I'm everywhere at once, running every second, just to find him, just to save him.**

**But he never hears me, almost never, I blew into this world on a leaf, I'm still blowing, I don't think I'll ever land.**

**I'm Clara Oswald, I'm the impossible girl, I was born to save The Doctor.**


	2. Her Early Life

**1981**

It's a windy fall day. A man is strolling down the road, trying to read a map as the wind blows it around in his hands. He walks along the sidewalk, looking around to get his bearings. A leaf blows loose from a tree and covers his face, causing him to stagger into the road in front of an oncoming car. He pulls the leaf from his face and turns around to see the car and he freezes. A woman pulls him out of the way of the car.

**Woman**: Oh, my stars. Are you all right?

**Man**: Yeah. I'm fine.

The man smiles at the woman who nervously pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. They names were Ellie Rowenwood and Dave Oswald. They huddle together under an umbrella as thunder rumbles. They run up the stairs to her house.

**Dave**: So I've got something for you.

**Ellie**: What?

He pulls the leaf from his pocket and holds it up.

**Ellie**: You kept it?

**Dave**: Of course I kept it.

**Ellie**: Why?

**Dave**: Because this exact leaf had to grow in that exact way in that exact place so that precise wind could tear it from that precise branch and make it fly into this exact face at that exact moment. And if just one of those tiny little things had never happened, I'd never have met you. Which makes this the most important leaf in human history.

They kiss. Across the street in the rain.

**Meeting a Stran man**

They got married and had a beautiful baby girl, they call her Clara.

For years they take care of her, play with her, Ellie is showing Clara her favourite book – "101 Places to See" – as they sit on the bed.

Then one day, they were playing in the park little Clara kick a football and it hit a young man in the head and falls to the ground.

**Ellie**: Oh, my stars! (runs over) Are you all right?

The young man gets up quickly, hands held in front of him as if to fight off all-comers, martial arts-style. He lowers his hands when he sees the family. Dave walks over with Clara. The young man is the Doctor.

**The Doctor**: Fine! Marvellous. Refulgent. Possibly a touch embarrassed. That's not dangerous, is it?

**Ellie**: What's not?

**The Doctor**: Embarrassment.

**Ellie**: Not usually. Not to my knowledge.

**The Doctor**: Good. Hey, phew!

**Dave**: Mate, I'm so sorry. She wants to be Bryan Robson.

**The Doctor**: No worries, my fault. No harm done. (bends over) Hello, there.

**Ellie**: Clara.

**The Doctor**: Ah. Hello there, Clara.

The Doctor is sitting at the swings of a children's playground when he meets a little girl.

**Girl**: Hello.

**The Doctor**: Hello.

**Girl**: Why are you sitting on a swing?

**The Doctor**: Why shouldn't I?

**Girl**: Because you're old.

**The Doctor**: Yes, that's true. That is very true.

**Girl**: My mum says I shouldn't talk to strange men.

**The Doctor**: Ah, you mum's right.

**Girl**: Are you strange?

**The Doctor**: Oh, dear. I'm way past strange. I think I'm probably incredible.

**Girl**: Are you lonely?

**The Doctor**: Why would I be lonely?

**Girl**: Because you're sad. Have you lost something?

**The Doctor**: No.

**Girl**: When I lose something, I go to a quiet place and I close my eyes, and then I can remember where I put it.

**The Doctor**: Good plan.

**Girl**: I'm always losing things. I lost my best pencil, my schoolbag, and my gran, and my mojo.

**The Doctor**: Your mojo?

**Girl**: I got it back, though.

**The Doctor**: Hey, that's good.

**Girl**: What did you lose?

**The Doctor**: My friend. I met her twice before and I lost her both times, and now I don't think I'll ever find her again.

**Girl**: Have you been looking?

**The Doctor**: Yeah, everywhere.

**Girl**: That's sad.

**The Doctor**: It is a bit. Hey, is that your mum?

**Girl**: Yeah, I'd better go and see if she's all right.

**The Doctor**: Yeah, I think you better had.

**Girl**: How are you going to find her?

**The Doctor**: Well, the first two times I met her, I just sort of bumped into her, so I thought maybe if I just wandered about a bit, I might bump into her again. You know, like destiny, sort of.

**Girl**: That's rubbish.

**The Doctor**: Yeah, I think it probably is. Hey, maybe I could find a quiet room and have a good think about it instead.

**Girl**: That would be better. Goodbye.

**The Doctor**: Goodbye.

**Girl**: Mister, I hope you find her again.

**The Doctor**: So do I.

**Ellie**: Who was that?

**Girl**: I was talking to a sad man.

**Ellie**: Look, Clara Oswald, what have I told you about talking to strange men?

She looks at the Doctor again as he wave her, after she left the Doctor get off the swing and left.

**Losing her mum**

Clara worst fear as a child was getting lost. While on a bank holiday visit to Blackpool beach, her nightmares came true, but Ellie eventually found her, they had had fish and chips then they drove home and she tucked Clara up and she told her a story.

**Ellie**: it doesn't matter where you are…in the jungle or the desert or on the moon. However lost you may feel, you'll never really be lost. Not really. Because I'll always be here. And I'll always come and find you. Every single time.

On March 2005, Clara now a teenager was holding the "101 Places to See" with her name and years written in it. She closes the book and stands next to her dad at her mother's graveside. "Ellie Oswald - Beloved Wife and Mother – Born 11th September 1960 – Died 5th March 2005". Clara was left devastated Leaning against a tree some distance from the grave, the Doctor watches before turning and walking away.

**Becoming a Nanny**

Clara wanted to travel after university. However, before she left to travel, she spent a week with a family friend in Chiswick, London to nanny for her children, Artie and Angie Maitland, tragedy struck in that week when Mrs Maitland died in unspecified circumstances.


	3. Meeting The Doctor

While Clara was taking care of Angie and Artie, she was trying to get Wi-Fi on her laptop.

**Clara:** Angie, is the internet working? Trying to phone the helpline, they won't answer.

**Angie:** It's working for me.

**Clara:** Can I use it when you're finished?

**Angie:** More than one person can use the internet at a time, Clara.

**Clara:** You done your homework?

**Angie:** Shut up, you're not my mum!

**Clara:** And I'm not trying to be. OK? Oh, come on, just answer, just pick it up, pick it up, pick it up.

Then she finally got call, from someone in Cumbria 1207.

**The Doctor:** Hello?

**Clara:** Ah, hello. I can't find the internet.

**The Doctor:** I'm sorry?

**Clara:** It's gone, the internet. Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?

**The Doctor:** The internet?

**Clara:** Yes, the internet. Why don't I have the internet?

**The Doctor:** It's 1207.

**Clara:** I've got half past 3:00. Am I phoning a different time zone?

**The Doctor:** Yeah, you really sort of are.

**Clara:** Will it show up on the bill?

**The Doctor:** Oh, I dread to think. Listen, where did you get this number?

**Clara:** Woman in the shop wrote it down. It's the helpline, isn't it? She said it was the best helpline out there. In the universe, she said.

**The Doctor: **What woman? Who was she?

**Clara:** I dunno, the woman in the shop. So why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it just sort of... be there?

**The Doctor:** Look, listen, I'm not actually... this isn't... You have clicked on the Wi-Fi button, haven't you?

**Clara:** Hang on. Erm... Wi-Fi?

**The Doctor:** Click on the Wi-Fi. You'll see a list of names. Is there one you recognise?

Clara clicks on the Wi-Fi and the Maitlands' connection.

**Clara:** It's asking me for a password.

Angie comes upstairs.

**Angie:** Is it OK if I go and see Nina? You can call her mum.

**Clara:** Sure. What's the password for the internet?

**Angie:** Rycbar123.

**Clara: **How am I supposed to remember that? Hang on. Just a mo. _(types each letter as she speaks)_ Run. You. Clever. Boy. And. Remember. One!

The Doctor remembers when he had heard the phrase before_._

_**Oswin:**__ Run, you clever boy_

**Clara:** Two!

_**Victorian Clara:**__ and remember._

**Clara:** Three!

**The Doctor:** What did you say?

**Clara:** Don't shout, you made me type it wrong. It's thrown me out again. What do I do, how do I get back in?

Clara clicked on the Great Intelligence's Wi-Fi connection by accident, then she hears the door banging & knocking, so she comes down the stairs to answer the door.

**Clara:** Hello, yes, I hear you. Yep. Uh-huh. _(opens door)_ Hello?

The Doctor is standing there, grinning, in his monk's habit.

**The Doctor:** Clara? Clara Oswald?

**Clara:** Hello?

**The Doctor:** Clara Oswin Oswald?

**Clara:** Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?

**The Doctor:** Do you remember me?

**Clara:** No. Should I? Who are you?

**The Doctor:** The Doctor. No? The Doctor?

**Clara:** Doctor who?

**The Doctor:** No, just the Doctor. Actually, sorry, could you just ask me that again?

**Clara:** Could I what?

**The Doctor:** Could you just ask me that question again?

**Clara:** Doctor who?

**The Doctor:** OK, just once more.

**Clara:** Doctor who?

**The Doctor:** Oh, yeah. Oh! D'you know, I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you.

**Clara:** OK.

Then she closes door asthe Doctor pounds it.

**The Doctor:** Hey, no! Clara, please.

Clara starts up the stairs but stops as the Doctor calls to her.

**The Doctor:** Clara, I need to talk to you! Listen, please.

Clara sits halfway up the front stairs. The Doctor is still outside.

**The Doctor:** Please! I just need to speak to you!

Clara stands, walks down the stairs, walks over to the intercom and switches it on. The Doctor's face appears on the screen. He smiles and waves.

**Clara:** Why are you still here? Why are you here at all?

**The Doctor:** You phoned me. You were looking for the internet.

**Clara:** That was you?

**The Doctor:** Course it was me.

**Clara:** How did you get here so fast?

**The Doctor:** I just happened to be in the neighbourhood. On my mobile phone.

**Clara:** When you say "mobile phone", why do you point at that blue box?

**The Doctor:** Because it's a surprisingly accurate description.

**Clara:** OK, we're finished now. _(switches off intercom)_

**The Doctor:** Oi, no, look...

Clara hears the sound of a door closing and looks upstairs. A floorboard creaks.

**Clara:** Angie? Angie, are you upstairs? Angie, are you still here?

Another floorboard creaks. Clara walks over to the base of the stairs and looks up as a young girl in old-fashioned clothes slowly walks down the stairs, stopping partway down.

**Clara:** Hello.

**Girl:** Hello.

**Clara:** Are you a friend of Angie's?

**Girl:** I'm a friend of Angie's.

**Clara:** What where you doing upstairs?

**Girl:** I was upstairs.

**Clara: **I know you, don't I?

**Girl:** You know me, don't you?

Clara gasps as she now recognizes the Girl from the cover of "Summer Falls", the book Artie was reading. Clara backs away as the Girl's head slowly spins around to reveal a concave dish, the bowl of a spoon. Across the dish runs digital information. Clara can only stare.

After the Doctor got rid of his monk clothes & change into his new look he exits the TARDIS and hurries over to the front door.

**The Doctor:** Clara? _(knocks on door)_ Clara? _(moves to intercom)_

**Clara:** _(over intercom)_ Hello?

**The Doctor:** See? Look, it's me! De-monked. Sensible clothes. Erm, can I come in now?

**Clara:** _(over intercom)_ I don't understand.

**The Doctor:** Could you just open the door?

**Clara:** _(over intercom)_ I don't know...

**The Doctor:** Of course you can!

**Clara:** _(over intercom)_ …where I am.

The Doctor stares at the intercom knowing something has happened.

**Clara:** _(over intercom)_ I don't know where I am. Where am I? Please tell me, where I am! I don't know where I am.

The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the front door and enters the house and he see Clara is lying unconscious on the floor at the base of the stairs.

**Clara:** _(disembodied)_ I don't know where I am!

**The Doctor:** _(kneels beside Clara)_ Clara! Clara?

The Doctor gently puts a hand under her head and uses the sonic.

**Clara:** _(disembodied)_ I don't know where I am! I don't understand. I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am!

The Doctor looks up and sees the Spoonhead standing on the stairs. In the dish, we see Clara looking around, lost. He slowly stands.

**Clara:** _(disembodied)_ I don't understand! I don't know where I am! Where am I? I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am.

The Doctor uses the sonic on the Spoonhead and save Clara from being completely downloaded.

Clara is asleep in her bed. The Doctor takes a pitcher of water and pours a glass before setting it on the bedside table. He finds another vase and puts in some hand-picked flowers and sets that on the table. He remembers something else and returns with a package of Jammy Dodgers. He peels off the wrapper and inhales their delicious scent before placing them on a plate. He takes a bite of one, savoring the taste and puts the half-eaten cookie back on the plate. He spots a book on the shelf beside the bed, "101 Places To See". He flips through the book. At the front, in a child's handwriting, it reads "Property of Clara Oswald, Age 9". The age is crossed out as another year follows. The ages missing are 16 and 23. Opposite the page is a pressed leaf. The Doctor takes it out by the stem, twirls it, sniffs it and then licks it. He seems puzzled by what that tells him. He puts the leaf back in the book and the book back on the shelf. He pauses for a moment, leaning against the headboard, before leaving. Clara wakes slowly and sees the cookies on her table. She sits up in bed puzzled as to how she got there. The Doctor is sitting in a folding chair outside the TARDIS in the Maitlands' driveway. He has Clara's notebook and is working on the Spoonhead. Clara opens her window, leans out and sees him.

**Clara:** Hello?

**The Doctor:** _(looks up and stands)_ Hello. Are you all right?

**Clara:** I'm in bed.

**The Doctor:** Yes.

**Clara:** Don't remember going.

**The Doctor:** No.

**Clara:** What did I miss?

**The Doctor:** Oh, quite a lot, actually. _(reaches into inner jacket pocket and pulls out a small notebook)_ Angie called, she's going to stay over at Nina's. Apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do, for God's sake, get off her back. _(flips a page)_ Also, your dad phoned. Mainly about the government. He seems very cross with them, I've got several pages on that. _(turns pages)_ I said I'd look into it. I fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine, indexed the kitchen cupboards, optimised the photosynthesis in the main flowerbed and assembled the quadrocycle.

**Clara:** Assembled the what?

**The Doctor:** I found a disassembled quadrocycle in the garage.

**Clara:** I don't think you did.

**The Doctor:** _(awed whisper)_ I invented the quadrocycle!

**Clara:** What happened to me?

**The Doctor:** Don't you remember?

**Clara:** I was scared. Really scared. I didn't know where I was.

**The Doctor:** Do you know now?

**Clara:** Yes.

**The Doctor:** Well, then, you should go to sleep, because you're safe now, I promise. Goodnight, Clara.

The Doctor turns on his heels and heads back to the chair by the TARDIS. Clara closes her window. Moments later, she opens it again and sticks her head out.

**Clara:** Are you guarding me?

**The Doctor:** Well, yes. Yes, I am.

**Clara:** Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?

**The Doctor:** Yes. I promise. I won't budge from this spot.

**Clara:** Well, then. I'll have to come to you. _(closes window)_

**The Doctor:** Eh?


	4. The Bells of St John

**The Bells of St. John**

The Doctor and Clara sit at a table at a rooftop café overlooking St Paul's Cathedral.

**Clara:** So if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel to the morning? What's the point in that?

**The Doctor:** Whoever's after us spent the whole night looking for us. Are you tired?

**Clara:** Yes.

**The Doctor:** Then imagine how they feel. They came the long way round. They've got to be close, definitely London, going by the signal distribution. I can hack the lowest level of their operating system, but I can't establish a physical location, the security's too good.

**Clara:** Are you an alien?

**The Doctor:** I am, yes. OK with that?

**Clara:** Fine, yeah. I think I'm fine.

**The Doctor:** Oh, good.

**Clara:** So what happens if you do find them? What then?

**The Doctor:** I don't know. I can't tell the future, I just work there.

**Clara:** You don't have a plan?

**The Doctor:** You know what I always say about plans?

**Clara:** What?

**The Doctor:** I don't have one.

**Clara:** People always have plans.

**The Doctor:** Yes. Yes, I suppose they do. So tell me, how long have you been looking after those kids?

**Clara:** About a year, since their mum died.

**The Doctor:** OK. But why you? Family friend, I get that, but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you? I mean, you don't you don't really seem like a nanny.

Clara pushes aside her empty glass and reaches for her notebook.

**Clara:** Gimme!

**The Doctor:** _(puts his hand on the computer and pulls it back)_ Sorry, what?

**Clara:** _(leans forward)_ You need to know where they physically are. Their exact location.

**The Doctor:** Yes.

**Clara:** I can do it. _(grabs notebook and holds it out of his reach)_

**The Doctor:** Oi! I need that!

**Clara:** You've hacked the lower operating system. I'll have their physical location in under five minutes. Go and get a coffee.

**The Doctor:** _(grabs the notebook as she looks inside the café)_ If I can't find them, you can't.

**Clara:** _(pulls notebook towards her)_ They uploaded me, remember. I've got computing stuff in my head.

**The Doctor:** _(pulls notebook towards him)_ So do I.

The Doctor and Clara play tug-of-war with the notebook as they argue.

**Clara:** I have insane hacking skills.

**The Doctor:** I'm from space, and the future, with two hearts and...27 brains.

**Clara:** And I can find them in under five minutes, plus photographs. 27?

**The Doctor:** OK, slight exaggeration.

**Clara:** Coffee - go get. Five minutes, I promise. _(grabs notebook from loose hands)_

**The Doctor:** _(leans back and checks watch)_ The security is absolute.

**Clara:** It's never about the security, it's about the people. _(starts typing fast)_

The Doctor sits there for a moment, legs crossed, before reluctantly getting up and heading inside. He stops by the door and looks back at Clara.

**Clara:** Why do you keep looking at me like that?

**The Doctor:** Sorry, no, it's nothing. It's just... you're a nanny. Isn't that a bit... Victorian?

**Clara:** Victorian?

**The Doctor:** You're young, shouldn't you be doing, you know, young things? _(attempts the Twist and a John Travolta impression)_ With-with-with... young people?

**Clara:** What, like you, for instance? Down, boy!

**The Doctor:** No, no, I didn't... Shut up!

After The Doctor had a little chat with Kizlet he comes rushing out of the café and skids to a stop seeing Clara typing away.

**The Doctor:** You OK?

**Clara:** Sure, setting up stuff, need a user name.

**The Doctor:** Learning fast.

**Clara:** Clara Oswald for the win! Oswin!

The Doctor remembers when he first heard the name.

_**Oswin:**__ Could always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name._

After Clara finally found the place the evil Wi-Fi is at, the Shard, The Doctor comes out and walks towards her.

**Clara:** I did it. I really did, I did it. I found them.

**The Doctor:** _(monotone)_ You found them.

**Clara:** The Shard. They're in the Shard. Floor 65.

**The Doctor:** _(monotone)_ Floor 65.

**Clara:** Are you listening to me, Doctor? I found them!

**The Doctor:** _(monotone)_ I am listening to you. You found them.

Clara realizes this isn't the Doctor, remembering how the Girl in the house repeated what she said. The Doctor's head spins, revealing him to be a Spoonhead. A beam shoots out from the dish. The Real Doctor hurries out to the patio.

**The Doctor:** Clara! Clara!

The Doctor stops when he sees his own face staring at him and Clara slumped unconscious on the table. The head turns around and the Doctor can see Clara in the dish.

**Clara:** Doctor? Doctor, help me. I don't know where I am. I don't understand. I don't know where I am! Please help me. I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am. Doctor, please, please, help me. I don't know where I am.

The Doctor steps forward, looks at Clara at the table and then whips out his sonic screwdriver, using it on the Spoonhead.

After he save Clara and everyone from Kizlet, Wi-Fi is now safe, The Doctor loses the notebook as Clara takes a deep breath but doesn't wake. Standing, the Doctor gently lays a hand on her head, stroking her hair, before leaving.

**Clara:** _(wakes)_ Doctor? _(stands and looks around)_ Doctor! Doctor!

As the Maitland family goes about their day, Clara takes a book off the kitchen table and as she passes a window, she sees the TARDIS outside.

The Doctor is sitting on a set of stairs as there is a knock on the door.

**The Doctor:** Come in.

**Clara:** _(enters)_ So. He comes back, does he?

The Doctor is reading a book. He has on the glasses that used to belong to Amy.

**The Doctor:** You didn't answer my question.

**Clara:** What question?

**The Doctor:** You don't seem like a nanny.

**Clara:** I was going to travel. I came to stay for a week before I left and during that week...

**The Doctor:** _(closes book)_ She died, so you're returning the favour. You've got 101 places to see, and you haven't been to any of them, have you? That's why you keep the book.

**Clara:** I keep the book cos I'm still going.

**The Doctor:** But you don't run out on the people you care about. Wish I was more like that. You know, the thing about a time machine, can run away all you like and still be home in time for tea, so what do you say? Anywhere. All of time and space, right outside those doors.

**Clara:** _(laughs)_ Does this work? Eh? Is this actually what you do? Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog box and fly away?

**The Doctor:** It is not a snog box!

**Clara:** I'll be the judge of that!

**The Doctor:** Starting when?

**Clara:** Come back tomorrow, ask me again.

**The Doctor:** Why?

**Clara:** Cos tomorrow, I might say yes. Some time after 7.00 OK for you?

**The Doctor:** It's a time machine, any time's OK.

**Clara:** See you then.

**The Doctor:** Clara?

**Clara:** Uh-huh?

**The Doctor:** In your book there was a leaf, why?

**Clara:** That wasn't a leaf, that was page one.

**The Doctor:** Right then, Clara Oswald. Time to find out who you are. _(runs back to the console and sets the TARDIS in motion)_


	5. The Rings of Akhaten

**The Rings of Akhaten**

Clara sits on the stairs, holding the book, "101 Places to See", close to her chest. Her finger nervously taps the spine, while she is waiting for the Doctor, then She hears the TARDIS and smiles. The bell rings and she runs for the door, and head inside the TARDIS. The Doctor stands by the console smiling and Clara walks around, full of excitement.

**Clara:** So we're moving through actual time? So what's it made of? Time? If you can just rotor through it, it must be made of stuff, like jam's made of strawberries. So what's it made of?

**The Doctor:** Well. Not strawberries. No. No, no, no. That would be unacceptable._._

**Clara:** And we can go anywhere?

**The Doctor:** Within reason. Well, I say reason…

**Clara:** So, we could go backwards in time?

**The Doctor:** And space. Yes.

**Clara:** And forwards in time.

**The Doctor:** And space. Totally. So, where do you want to go, eh? What do you want to see?

**Clara:** I don't know. You know when someone asks you your favourite book and you forget every book you've read?

**The Doctor:** No. Totally not.

**Clara:** Well. That's a thing. That happens.

**The Doctor:** And? Back to the question.

**Clara:** OK. So... So... So... So, I'd like to see... I would like to see... What I would like to see is... something awesome.

The Doctor puts his hands in the air, snaps his fingers and puts the TARDIS in motion. The Doctor opens the TARDIS door and ushers Clara outside. She has her eyes closed.

**The Doctor:** Can you feel the light on your eyelids?

**Clara:** Mm-hm.

**The Doctor:** That's the light of an alien sun. Forward a couple of steps. OK. Are you ready?

**Clara:** Yes. No. Yes.

Clara slowly opens her eyes.

**The Doctor:** Welcome to the Rings of Akhaten.

They are standing on a large chunk of rock – possible asteroid – that is part of a set of rings circling a large sun. One asteroid is larger and looks to have been settled with what looks like a city.

**Clara:** It's...

**The Doctor:** It is. It so completely is. But wait! There's more.

**Clara:** More what?

**The Doctor:** Wait, wait, wait. _(checks watch)_ In about five, four, three, two...

The asteroids pass and on one is a large pyramid the shines as the light from the sun hits it.

**Clara:** _(awed)_ What is it?

**The Doctor:** The Pyramid of the Rings of Akhaten. It's a holy site for the Sun-singers of Akhet.

**Clara:** The who of what?

**The Doctor:** Seven worlds orbiting the same star. All of them sharing a belief that life in the universe originated here. On that planet.

**Clara:** All life?

**The Doctor:** In the universe.

**Clara:** Did it?

**The Doctor:** Well, it's what they believe. It's a nice story.

**Clara:** Can we see it? Up close?

The Doctor smiles and holds out his hand. Clara puts her hand in his and he pulls her towards the TARDIS. The TARDIS materializes hidden behind some stalls off the main avenue. The Doctor hurries out with Clara's hand still in his. He is smiling with glee and she stops short when she sees all the alien races. She walks a little ahead of the Doctor, eyes darting around in wonder. The Doctor is waylaid by vendors. Clara goes back to the Doctor.

**Clara:** Where are they from?

**The Doctor:** Oh, you know, the local system mostly.

**Clara:** What do I call them?

**The Doctor:** Well, let's see. _(points)_ There go some Panbabylonians. A Lugal-Irra-Kush. Some Lucanians. A Hooloovoo. Ah! Qom VoTivig. _(shares greeting with alien)_ That chap's a Terraberserker of the Kodion Belt. You don't see many of them around anymore. Oh! That's an Ultramancer. You know, I forget how much I like it here, we should come here more often.

**Clara:** You've been here before?

**The Doctor:** Yes, I came here a long time ago with my granddaughter.

**Clara:** Hang on.

After getting Merry out of the temple, Clara saw a large explosion and the sun expands, growing brighter, she thinks of the Doctor, still there in the temple, alone. So Clara rushes back to the temple, holding her book. The Doctor looks up at her. Taking courage from him, Clara hugs the book and faces the Old God.

**Clara:** Still hungry? _(opens book)_ Well, I brought something for you. This. _(holds the leaf in her palm)_ The most important leaf in human history. The most important leaf in human history. It's full of stories, full of history, and full of a future that never got lived. Days that should have been that never were. _(holds up leaf)_ This leaf isn't just the past, it's a whole future that never happened. There are billions and millions of unlived days for every day we live. An infinity. All the days that never came, and these are all my mum's.

The Old God sends tendrils to the leaf and begins absorbing it.

**The Doctor:** _(stands)_ Well, come on then. Eat up. Are you full? I expect so because there's quite a difference, isn't there, between what was and what should have been? There's an awful lot of one, but there's an infinity of the other. And infinity's too much. Even for your appetite.

The leaf is gone. Clara and the Doctor look at each other. The sun implodes, leaving them in darkness. The TARDIS materializes in the front drive. The Doctor is at the console. Clara heads for the door.

**The Doctor:** Home again, home again, jiggity-jig!

**Clara:** _(opens door)_ It looks different.

**The Doctor:** Nope. Same house. Same city. Same planet. Same day, actually. Not bad. _(swings a pretend golf club)_ Hole in one!

Clara closes the door and takes a few steps inside.

**Clara:** You were there. At Mum's grave. You were watching. What were you doing there?

**The Doctor:** _(fidgets with controls)_ I don't know. I was just... making sure.

**Clara:** Of what?

**The Doctor:** You remind me of someone.

**Clara:** Who?

**The Doctor:** Someone who died.

**Clara:** Well, whoever she was, I'm not her, OK? If you want me to travel with you, that's fine. But as me. Not a bargain basement stand-in for someone else. I not going to compete with a ghost.

**The Doctor:** No. _(reaches into pocket and pulls out her ring)_ They wanted you to have it.

**Clara:** Who did?

**The Doctor:** Everyone. All the people you saved.

Clara takes the ring, kisses it and slips it onto her finger.

**The Doctor:** You. No-one else. Clara.

Clara smiles before opening the door and stepping outside. The Doctor watches from the doorway before closing the door.


	6. Clara vs The TARDIS

**Clara vs The TARDIS**

While her travels with the Doctor, Clara thinks that the TARDIS doesn't like her, couple of times it won't let Clara in.

* * *

Clara and Merry make it outside the warehouse and hide until the way is clear to the TARDIS.

**Merry:** What's this?

**Clara:** A space-shippy thing. Timey, spacey.

**Merry:** It's teeny.

**Clara:** You wait! _(pulls on door but it won't open)_ Oh, come on.

**Merry:** What's wrong?

**Clara:** _(steps back)_ I don't know. I don't think it likes me. _(knocks on door and pulls handles)_ Come on. Let me in.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara run down the back of the steps in the rain. Clara is huddled under her umbrella. They stop a few feet from the TARDIS. Clara has her arm wrapped around the Doctor's.

**Clara:** _(whispers)_ I've got this weird feeling it's looking at me. It doesn't like me.

**The Doctor:** The TARDIS is like a cat - a bit slow to trust _(runs to TARDIS)_ but you'll get there in the end. _(goes inside)_

Clara looks back at the house before running to the TARDIS and knocks on the door. The Doctor hurries from the console to the door and opens it for Clara. He heads back to the console.

**Clara:** _(enters)_ Hey! _(closes the door and looks around for a place to put the umbrella)_You need a place to keep this.

**The Doctor:** I've got one. _(points)_ Or I had one... I think I had one. _(starts looking around)_Look around, see if you find it. Did I have one? Am I going mad? _(sees Clara shaking the umbrella and takes it from her)_ No, not in here! How do you expect her to like you? She's Soaking wet! It's a health and safety nightmare.

**Clara:** _(looks up at TARDIS ceiling and whispers)_ Sorry.

The TARDIS seems to gurgle in response.

The Doctor is trap in the pocket universe and Clara need to do something, so she runs out to the TARDIS and pulls on the handles to open, but nothing happening.

**Clara:** Oh, come ON! Let me in, you grumpy old cow!

There is an electronic buzzing and Clara turns around to see a copy of herself standing there.

**Clara:** Whoa! What's this now?

The image of Clara flickers. It is a projection.

**TARDIS:** The TARDIS Voice Visual Interface. I'm programmed to select the image of a person you esteem. Of several billion such images in my databanks, this one best meets the criterion.

**Clara:** Oh, you are a cow. I knew it! Whatever. You have to help the Doctor.

**TARDIS:** The Doctor is in the pocket universe.

**Clara:** You can enter the pocket universe.

**TARDIS:** The entropy would drain the energy from my heart. In four seconds, I'd be stranded. In ten, I'd be dead.

**Clara:** You're talking but all I hear is, "Meh, meh, meh." Come on, let's go! _(the projection disappears and she turns to the TARDIS and pounds on the door)_ Hey, hey, hey!

Clara still pulls on the door handles of the TARDIS.

**Clara:** Oh, come ON!

The door opens and Clara smiles before hurrying inside. They work together and save the Doctor.

* * *

The TARDIS was peace and quiet, no sign of the Doctor, then Clara appear in her PJ and she was not in a good mood.

**Clara**: Where is it?

The TARDIS Beeping.

**Clara**: Oh, just happened, I went to the bathroom, thank you for the hologram leopard by the way, an unexpected pleasure, and my bedroom was completely missing, _(Sighs)_ just tell me where you put it.

The TARDIS bleep quiet.

**Clara**: Hang on, I know what the problem is, is this the first time he's brought a girl home.

Then the TARDIS bleep funny,

**Clara**: Are you laughing? You are, aren't you? What so funny?

Then the TARDIS show Clara Images of the Doctor's past Companions, like Ace, Martha Jones, Nyssa, Peri Brown, Romana 1 & 2, Rose Tyler and Sarah Jane Smith.

**Clara**: Blimey, that's, um…That's quite a selection.

Then it shows her Amy Pond.

**Clara**: Dear God, that woman is made of legs, that's the most legs on any living human. Okay, not the first then.

The TARDIS Bleep (That means a yes)

**Clara**: This is the Doctor we're talking about, he's in a co-dependent relationship with a screwdriver. I mean, if he had to choose between an enormous complicated machine, he could fix with a tool kit and a girl, who would he go with?

The TARDIS Bleep (It answer back)

**Clara**: Yeah, you're right. Both of them, using the same tool kit, so what do we do?

The TARDIS didn't say anything.

**Clara**: _(Sighs) _I give in, I'm going to find my dumb bedroom. Do your worst, can't wait to see your next trick.

As Clara was about to leave, she stop and somehow she see herself.

**Clara**: "Whoa!" Who the hell are you?

**Clara 1**: You, from tomorrow night.

As it walk past Clara, it head towards the console in a bad mood.

**Clara 1**: Okay, Where have you put it? Where is my bedroom?

Then Clara saw another one of herself upstairs.

**Clara 2**: _(Tied)_ This isn't funny! I'm exhausted, where is it?

Then another two on the other side.

**Clara 3**: You think you've got problems?

**Clara 3 & 4**: We've got to share a bed.

**Clara**: Oh, dear God.


	7. Journey To The Centre Of The TARDIS

**Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS**

Inside the Tardis Clara is walking around the console, arms crossed. The Doctor follows eagerly, trying to persuade her.

**The Doctor:** You said...

**Clara:** I know what I said. I was the one who said it.

**The Doctor:** You said it was looking at you funny.

**Clara:** I was tired. Overwrought. I didn't mean it. It's an appliance. It does a job.

**The Doctor:** It's a pretty cool appliance. We're not talking cheese grater here!

**Clara:** You're not getting me to talk to your ship. That's properly bonkers.

**The Doctor:** _(strokes console)_ It's OK, it's OK.

**Clara:** You're like one of those guys who can't go out with a girl unless his mother approves.

**The Doctor:** It's important to me you get along. I could leave you alone together.

**Clara:** Now you're creeping me out.

**The Doctor:** Take the wheel... not the wheel. I'll make it easy - shut it down to basic mode for you.

**Clara:** Basic! 'Cos I'm a girl?

**The Doctor:** No.

The Doctor smirks when Clara's not looking but wipes it from his face when she glares at him. He turns a key. Clara is smiling, enjoying her lesson. She flips a switch and the TARDIS goes dark.

**Clara:** What have I done?

The lights start flashing red.

**The Doctor:** Er... OK.

The Doctor moves to another section of the console and looks at the screen that displays their location. As he looks, the screen starts cracking. Clara walks over.

**Clara:** Doctor?

**The Doctor:** _(flicks numerous switches)_ All the electrical impulses are jammed. I can't get the shields back up. _(grunts as pushes on a lever)_ She's completely vulnerable.

**Clara:** I swear I just touched it.

The Doctor succeeds in moving the lever. However, sparks fly and the TARDIS lurches, throwing the Doctor and Clara backwards. The Doctor makes his way back to the console.

**The Doctor:** Magnetic hobble-field. We're flying right into it. Clara, stay by me!

**Clara:** _(grips side console)_ Please tell me there's a button you can press to fix this.

**The Doctor:** Oh, yes. Big friendly button.

**Clara:** You're lying.

**The Doctor:** Yep.

**Clara:** To stop me freaking out?

**The Doctor:** Is it working?

**Clara:** Not so much.

Clara saw a device rolls across the floor, as she picks it up and it burns her hand. She drops it with a gasp. There's another explosion and the Doctor is thrown back from the console with a scream. The corridor is littered with debris. It is glowing red under emergency lights. Wires are hanging from the ceiling. Some are live and sparking. Clara is lying under a large piece of metal.

**Clara:** _(looks around)_ Doctor? _(pushes the piece off her and sits up)_ Doctor?

Clara stands and takes a few steps. We can hear the cloister bell in the background. She looks at her hand from where she burned it on the device and sees marks. She blows on it to cool it. She walks down the corridor to a closed door with a red light flashing above it.

**Clara:** Red flashing light...means something bad. Get out of here fast? Or possibly, whatever you do, don't open this door.

Clara ponders a moment before pressing the button to the right of the door. The door opens and there is an explosion.

**Clara:** Bad decision.

Clara runs down the corridor to escape the fire. She finds herself in another corridor that was clear of debris. She ducks through another doorway and closes it behind her. Something on the wall catches her eye. It is long scratch marks. She puts her hand up to it and the marks line up with her fingers. Clara hears growling, spots a door and opens it. She closes the door behind her. Immediately to her right is the cradle that had been River's. She touches the mobile and runs a hand along the edge. Further in the room, she sees a toy TARDIS Amy made as a child. She spins it in the air before putting it down on a table. She picks up a magnifying glass and an umbrella. She is not alone in the room. There is a shadowy figure with glowing red eyes. Clara sees it and runs from the room. Clara runs through the corridors followed by the same creature. We see a little more of it this time. It is ossified, one of its hands stuck to its face. As she runs from it, she passes the observatory with large telescope and the swimming pool. She runs through an open door. She ducks behind a shelf bearing some small bottles. She looks at her burned hand and can see letters forming. She blows on it and looks up distractedly. She steps forward, stunned.

**Clara:** Now that's just showing off.

She sees she is in a large library consisting of five ornate levels.A book on a stand catches Clara's attention and she walks towards it. The title is "The History of the Time War". She opens it and turns a few pages. She leans in as she reads.

**Clara:** So that's who...

She hears the growling again and ducks behind a bookshelf. The creature enters the room. Clara crawls over to another row of shelves. On one of the shelves above her are bottles containing the Encyclopedia Gallifreyae. She peeks out and sees the creature getting closer. She pulls back, knocking one of the bottles loose. She hears whispers from the spilled bottle and stands to fan it away. The creature comes closer but then runs past her. Quickly, Clara runs back out the way she came in. Clara finds herself in the console room and smiles.

**Clara:** Oh, thank you. _(spins around and clasps her hands)_ Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you! _(laughs, runs up to the console and kisses it)_ Ah! Mwah! _(looks around)_ No! The door? _(runs to where the door should be)_ Where's the door gone now? You can't do this! _(yells at TARDIS)_

As the creature slowly approaches Clara, steam rising from its hand. The Doctor puts the sonic into his other hand and pulls Clara free. She screams as he holds her. She pulls away and spins around, taking deep breaths.

**The Doctor:** It's all right. Clara, I'm so, so sorry. Please, please forgive me...

Clara punches him in the shoulder and walks away.

**The Doctor:** Ow! _(rubs shoulder)_ OK, so we're not doing hugging, I get that now.

**Clara:** What do you keep in here?! Why have you got zombie creatures? Good guys do not have zombie creatures. Rule one. _(hits him again)_ Basic storytelling.

**The Doctor:** Not in front of the guests.

Clara looks over and Tricky gives a little wave.

**Clara:** Who are they?

**The Doctor:** Friends. Well, people who aren't trying to kill us, so I don't need punching again!

Clara glares at him and walks off to lean against the rail.

After they lost Gregor and Tricky, The Doctor and Clara heads to the engine room, then they go through the door and nearly fall off a cliff ledge.

**Clara:** We're outside.

**The Doctor:** No, we're still in the TARDIS.

**Clara:** There's no way across.

**The Doctor:** No. OK, you're right.

**Clara:** So what do we do? Time for a plan. Do you have a plan?

**The Doctor:** Well, no. No plan, sorry.

**Clara:** If you don't have a plan, we're dead!

**The Doctor:** Yes, we are. So just tell me.

**Clara:** Tell you what?

**The Doctor:** Well, there's no point now, we're about to die, so just tell me who you are.

**Clara:** You know who I am.

**The Doctor:** No, I don't! I look at you every single day, and I don't understand a thing about you. Why do I keep running into you?

**Clara:** Doctor, you invited me - you said...

**The Doctor:** Before that. I met you in the Dalek Asylum. There was a girl in a shipwreck, and she died saving my life. And she was you.

**Clara:** She really wasn't.

**The Doctor:** Victorian London. There was a governess who was a barmaid, and we fought the Great Intelligence together, she died, and it was my fault - and she was you.

**Clara:** You're scaring me.

**The Doctor:** What are you, eh? Are you a trick, a trap?

**Clara:** I don't know what you're talking about.

Clara backs away from the Doctor and almost falls off the ledge. The Doctor grips her in a huge hug. She grips him back and gasps.

**The Doctor:** All right. All right. _(ends the hug)_ You really don't, do you?

**Clara:** I think I'm more scared of you right now than anything else on that TARDIS.

**The Doctor:** You're just Clara, aren't you?

The Doctor laughs as he touches Clara's face and pinches her cheeks. He takes her in another hug.

**Clara:** OK. I don't know what the hell this is about, but the hug is really nice.

**The Doctor:** _(ends hug)_ We're not going to die here. This isn't real! It's a snarl. _(throws a rock over the edge)_

**Clara:** What?

**The Doctor:** What does a wounded animal do? It tries to scare everyone away. We're close to the engine. The TARDIS is snarling at us, trying to frighten us off. We need to jump.

**Clara:** You're insane.

**The Doctor:** We'll cross a portal to the engine.

The Doctor claps his hands and he and Clara back up to the door.

**Clara:** How can you be so sure?

**The Doctor:** Well, I can't.

**Clara:** OK, well, that's watertight.

**The Doctor:** _(wags his finger at her)_ Hey, now, Clara, I've piloted this ship for over 900 years. Trust me this one time, please. _(she arches an eyebrow at him)_ OK. OK. As well as all the other times. Ready? Geronimo.

They run and leap off the cliff only to land in a white room. Suspended throughout the room are pieces of machinery. The Doctor and Clara walk through it.

**The Doctor:** The heart of the TARDIS. The engine - it's already exploded. It must have been the collision with the salvage ship.

**Clara:** We're not dead.

**The Doctor:** She wrapped her hands around the force. Froze it.

**Clara:** So... so it's safe?

**The Doctor:** Temporary fix. Eventually, this whole place will erupt. There's no way I can save her now. She's just always been there for me, taken care of me. And now it's my turn and I don't know what to do. It... it just...

Clara comes up and takes the Doctor's hand in hers. The Doctor feels the burns and looks at her palm.

**The Doctor:** _(smiles)_ Oh, Clara. Oh. You are beautiful.

The letters on Clara's hand spell out "Big Friendly Button".

**The Doctor:** _(cups her face)_ Beautiful fragile human skin. _(kisses her palm)_ Like parchment. Thank you. _(takes out sonic)_ The rift in time. All the memories leaking out. I need to find the moment we crashed. I need to find... the music. _(music fills the room)_

The Doctor takes Clara by the hand and runs from the room. They enter the console room using the sonic screwdriver to guide them. He spots a crack in the wall under the console and walks over to it.

**The Doctor:** The time rift. Recent past. Possible future.

**Clara:** What are you going to do?

The Doctor has the remote for the magno-grab and uses the sonic to write on it.

**The Doctor:** Rewrite today, I hope. I've thrown this through the rift before. I need to make sure this time. Going to take it in there myself. There might be a certain amount of yelling.

**Clara:** It's going to hurt?

**The Doctor:** Things that end your life often do that.

**Clara:** Wait! All those things you said. How we've met before. How I died...

**The Doctor:** Clara, don't worry. You'll forget. Time mends us. It can mend anything.

**Clara:** I don't want to forget. Not all of it. The library. I saw it. You were mentioned in a book.

**The Doctor: **I'm mentioned in a lot of books.

**Clara:** You call yourself Doctor. Why do you do that? You have a name. I've seen it. In one corner of that tiny...

The Doctor hurries back and presses a finger to her lips.

**The Doctor:** If I rewrite today, you won't remember. You won't go looking for my name.

**Clara:** You'll still have secrets.

**The Doctor:** Better that way.

The Doctor psychs himself up and then steps into the rift. He screams in agony before disappearing for Clara's view. After the Doctor rewrite the past, he is polishing the centre column as Clara enters having changed and showered. She leans against the console.

**Clara:** I feel exhausted. I feel...

**The Doctor:** We've had two days crammed into the space of one?

**Clara:** Why would you say that?

**The Doctor:** I don't know. I say stuff. Ignore me. _(pauses)_ Do you feel safe?

**Clara:** Of course.

**The Doctor:** Give me a number out of ten. Ten being whoo-hoo, one being aarrrggh!

**Clara:** You're being weird.

**The Doctor:** I need to know if you feel safe. I need to know... you're not afraid.

**Clara:** Of?

**The Doctor:** The future. Running away with a spaceman in a box. Anything could happen to you.

**Clara:** That's what I'm counting on. Push the button.

The Doctor smiles and tosses the cloth onto the console with a hook shot. He then pulls the dematerialization lever.


	8. The Crimson Horror

**The Crimson Horror**

The TARDIS materializes and the Doctor steps out, followed by Clara. She was dressed in a period gown and the Doctor has a bowler.

**The Doctor:** OK. Not London 1893. Yorkshire 1893. Near enough.

**Clara:** You're making a habit of this. Getting us lost.

**The Doctor:** Sorry. It's much better than it used to be. I once spent a hell of a long time trying to get a gobby Australian to Heathrow Airport.

**Clara:** What for?

**The Doctor:** Search me. Anyway...

Then they hear a woman screams.

**The Doctor:** Brave heart, Clara!

They run towards the scream. A body is floating face-down in the water. Its skin is red and it's clothed in white combinations. Edmund is being restrained by a policeman.

**Edmund:** It's another one, don't you see? Another victim! Why won't any one of you listen?

**The Doctor:** We'll listen.

Edmund walks with them to the gates of Sweetville and they look through the bars into the courtyard.

**Edmund:** Mrs Winifred Gillyflower. An astonishing woman. A prize-winning chemist and mechanical engineer. So why...

**The Doctor:** Why has she decided to open up a match factory in her old home town?

**Edmund:** And no-one who ever goes to live there ever seems to come out.

The Doctor, Clara, Edmund and the Coroner look at the body.

**Edmund:** Same as the rest. All dead from causes unknown and their flesh...glowing.

**Coroner:** Like something manky in a coal cellar. They keep turning up in't canal. The Crimson Horror!

**The Doctor:** Ooh. Good name. Hey, that's good, isn't it? The Crimson Horror! I wonder what it is. _(examines boyd's eye with magnifying glass)_ Do you know the old Romany superstition, Clara? That the eye of a dead person retains an image of the last thing it sees?

Clara takes a look for herself. Mrs Gillyflower is reflected in the eye.

**The Doctor:** Nonsense, of course. Unless the chemical composition of the body has been massively corrupted.

The Doctor rubs the skin with his white gloves. Later he uses the lab's chemistry set to analyze the red liquid.

**The Doctor:** Wow. This is nasty. An organic poison. A sort of venom. And you think it's connected to Sweetville?

**Edmund:** I do.

**The Doctor:** Well, then, we need a plan!

So the Doctor's plan is that he and Clara need to get in to Sweetville to find the poison.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Doctor and Mrs Smith. Oh, yes. You'll do very nicely.

The Doctor and Clara stand side-by-side, acting as a couple. The Doctor speaks in a broad Northern accent.

**The Doctor:** Oh, grand. Smashing. Eh, the missus and I couldn't be more chuffed, could we, love?

The Doctor and Clara have linked arms and are following Mrs Gillyflower as she escorts them by the houses.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Sweetville will provide you with everything you need. You won't have to worry about a thing... ever again.

**Clara:** _(Northern accent)_ The name. Sweetville.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Yes?

**Clara:** Why not name it after yourself? After all, it's your creation.

**The Doctor:** Gillyflowertown, eh? Gillyflowerland! You could have roller-coasters.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** It is named in tribute to my partner.

**The Doctor:** Your late partner?

**Mrs Gillyflower:** No. My... silent partner. Mr Sweet likes to keep himself to himself. Shall we move on?

**The Doctor:** Who lives here?

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Oh, names don't matter here. All you need to know is that we only recruit the brightest and the best.

Mrs Gillyflower opens the door. The Doctor and Clara look in to see a tableau of a husband and wife sitting motionless at their afternoon tea. They are covered by a giant bell jar hooked up to bellows. Men come up behind the Doctor and Clara and the women come from inside the house and they took them in the Vat room. The Doctor is on a rack and lowered into a bubbling vat. He is conscious as he goes under. Clara is one of many women standing in a row, catatonic. Mrs Gillyflower walks in front of them as if they are soldiers on parade.

After Jenny find and save the Doctor, they were looking for Clara, well Jenny thought that she was dead.

**Jenny:** Are we talking about the same person? about that Clara?

The Doctor runs off to check one of the doors.

**Jenny:** Doctor!

The Doctor runs back to Jenny and puts an arm over her shoulders.

**The Doctor:** Couldn't see much from where I was, but I think she survived the process. She must be here somewhere. _(runs to check another house)_

**Jenny:** But Clara died. The Ice Lady... Doctor?

**The Doctor:** _(runs back)_ Well... it's... er... It's complicated. _(runs off)_

The Doctor opens a door to one of the houses. Sitting primly under a bell jar with a man standing at her side is Clara. He hurries in and pounds against the glass as he slides to the floor. Jenny rushes in behind him and stops when she sees Clara. The Doctor stands, grabs a chair and throws it against the jar with a shout. The glass shatters.

The Doctor is peering through the slats of the booth in which he was revived, waiting for Clara to be revived.

**Jenny:** Can she be revived, like you were?

**The Doctor:** I hope so.

Jenny turns and sees some Pilgrims enter the hall. She taps the Doctor on the shoulder.

**Jenny:** Doctor.

**The Doctor:** Oh, great. Great. Attack of the supermodels.

The Pilgrims pull out coshes.

**The Doctor:** Time for a plan.

**Jenny:** Nah, Doctor. This one's on me.

Jenny removes her bonnet and dress to reveal a Victorian style catsuit underneath. The Doctor does not how to take this. One of the male Pilgrims advances and Jenny grabs him and flips him on his back, putting her foot on his neck. A second comes forward and Jenny jabs him in the face with her elbow. A third advances and Jenny hits him in the stomach.

**The Doctor:** That is a plan!

The remaining Pilgrims start tapping their coshes against their hands.

**The Doctor:** OK. Time for a new plan.

The Doctor grabs Jenny by the hand and pulls her towards the opposite doorway. He backs away when he hears pounding footsteps. Strax runs into the hall and fires his gun towards the Pilgrims and they run away. Vastra follows Strax into the hall.

**Vastra:** Quickly! Let's go!

**The Doctor:** No! _(looks into the booth)_

**Jenny:** No, ma'am! We're not escaping! We've got to help the Doctor with Clara!

Vastra looks at the Doctor as if to say "What have you done now".

**The Doctor:** _(turns around, embarrassed)_ Long story. _(turns back)_

The Doctor scans the booth with the sonic.

**The Doctor:** OK, I think she's about done. _(opens door)_ I know who you think she is, but she isn't. She can't be.

**Vastra:** I was right, then. You and Clara have unfinished business.

Clara falls forward and the Doctor catches her.

**The Doctor:** Hello, stranger.

**Clara:** Doctor? _(taps his nose)_

**The Doctor:** Uh-huh.

**CLARA:** _(sees Vastra and Jenny)_ Hi. _(whispers to Doctor)_ What's going on?

**The Doctor:** _(Northern accent)_ Haven't you heard, love? There's trouble at t'mill! _(normal voice)_ She's a lizard.

The Doctor, Clara, Jenny and Vastra stride down the hall to the lift.

**Vastra:** My people once ruled this world, as well you know. But we did not rule it alone. Just as humanity fights a daily battle against nature, so did we. And our greatest plague, the most virulent enemy was the repulsive red leech.

**The Doctor:** Ooh! The repulsive red leech! Nah. On balance, I think I prefer the Crimson Horror. What was it exactly?

**Vastra:** A tiny parasite. It infected our drinking water. And once in our systems, it secreted a fatal poison.

**The Doctor:** If it's been hanging around, lurking in the shadows, maybe it's evolved. Or maybe it's had help.

**Clara:** Doctor, I've been thinking, the chimney...

**The Doctor:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Way past that now! Yucky red parasite from the time of the dinosaurs pitches up in Victorian Yorkshire. Didn't see that one coming!

**Clara:** Yeah, but the chimney...

**The Doctor:** But what's the connection to Mrs Gillyflower? "Judgement will rain down on us all..."_(snaps fingers and slowly spins around)_ An empty mill.

**Clara:** _(puts her hands on the Doctor's shoulders)_ A chimney that doesn't blow smoke.

**The Doctor:** Clever clogs.

**Clara:** Missed me?

**The Doctor:** Yeah, lots! _(kisses her forehead)_

The lift arrives and they all get in. The Doctor, Clara, Jenny and Vastra hide behind some various bits of off-cast machinery.

**The Doctor:** She's going to poison the air!

**Jenny:** How?

One of the Pilgrims pulls a lever and we see the method of delivery is a huge rocket.

**Clara:** With that, I should think.

They continue to watch as two Pilgrims pull a cloth off a basket containing a flask of the red liquid.

**The Doctor:** And there's the poison. All right, gang, I've got a plan.

Ada is sitting on an empty crate in the corner, crying. A door opens and the Doctor and Clara enter the hall. She hears them.

**Ada:** Who's that? Who is there?

The Doctor kneels in front of her and takes her arm. She is startled. He lifts her hand to his face.

**Ada:** You. It's you! My monster. _(puts her other hand to his face)_ You've come back! But you're...

**The Doctor:** Warm. And alive. Thanks to you, Ada. You saved me from your mother's human rubbish tip. Now, what's wrong?

**Ada:** She does not want me, monster! I am not to be chosen. Perhaps it was my own sin, the blackness in my heart, that my father saw in me.

**The Doctor:** Ada, no. That's nonsense. Stupid, backwards nonsense, and you know it! _(takes her head in his hands)_ You know it. _(rubs a thumb over the scars by her eyes)_

**Clara:** What is it?

**Ada:** _(looks up)_ Who is that?

**Clara:** I'm... _(kneels beside the Doctor)_ I'm a friend, a friend of his.

**Ada:** Then you are fortunate, indeed. It isn't good to be alone.

**The Doctor:** Now, Ada, I need you tell me something - who is Mr Sweet? Ada?

**Ada:** _(looks away)_ Oh, dear monster...

**The Doctor:** Please. Tell me.

**Ada:** I cannot! Even now, I cannot! I cannot betray Mama.

**The Doctor:** Well, come with us, then. _(stands and puts a hand on Ada's shoulder)_ There's something you need to know.

The Doctor opens the door without knocking and strides in followed by Clara. Mrs Gillyflower turns around and chuckles.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** You do seem to keep turning up like a bad penny, young man.

**The Doctor:** Force of habit.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Can I offer you something? Tea? Seed cake? A glass of Amontillado?

**The Doctor:** No, thanks. We've had a skinful already, as you might say.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Ha! Very funny.

**The Doctor:** I'm the Doctor, you're nuts, and I'm going to stop you.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** I'm afraid Mr Sweet and I cannot allow that.

**The Doctor:** Oh, yes. Would it be impolite to ask why you and Mr Sweet are petrifying your workforce with diluted  
prehistoric leech venom?

**Clara:** So when do we get to meet him, this silent partner of yours? Why's he so shy?

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Mr Sweet is always with us.

**The Doctor:** You seem to have a very close relationship, you and your pal.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Oh, yes, Doctor. Exceedingly close. Symbiotic, you might say.

Mrs Gillyflower unfastens the top part of her gown that partially opens to reveal a large red leech attached to her. It turns its head to reveal a round mouth lined with sharp teeth.

**The Doctor:** So tell us about Ada, Mrs Gillyflower.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** What?

**The Doctor:** Your daughter. You do remember your daughter? Tell us about your daughter.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** How can you speak of such trivia when my hour is at hand? The child is of no consequence.

**The Doctor:** Is that why you experimented on her?

**Clara:** Experimented?

**The Doctor:** The signs are all there. The pattern of scarring. You used her as a guinea pig, didn't you?

**Clara:** God!

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Sometimes, sacrifices must be made.

**The Doctor:** Sacrifices?

**Mrs Gillyflower:** It was necessary! I had to find out how much of the venom would produce an anti-toxin. To immunise myself! Don't you see? It was necessary!

**Ada:** Mama? _(stands at the door)_ Is it... Is it true?

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Ada.

**Ada:** It is. It's true. True.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** Ada, listen to me.

**Ada:** _(walks towards her mother)_ You hag! You perfidious hag! You virago! You harpy! All these years, I have helped you, served you. Looked out for you. Does it count for nothing? Nothing at all? _(strikes her mother with her cane)_

**Mrs Gillyflower:** _(puts arms up)_ Stop, stop.

Ada stops and Mrs Gillyflower leans against a door, as Clara picks up a chair.

**The Doctor:** Hang on, I've got the sonic screwdriver!

**Clara:** Yeah? I've got a chair!

Clara throws the chair at the rocket's controls, destroying them and causing sparks to fly.

**Mrs Gillyflower:** No!

**The Doctor:** Yeah. That worked.

After they defeat Mrs Gillyflower, the Doctor and Clara head for the TARDIS. Jenny, Vastra, Strax and Ada are there to say good-bye.

**The Doctor:** Right, London. We were heading for London, weren't we?

**Clara:** Was there any particular reason?

**The Doctor:** No. No. Just thought you might... like it.

**Clara:** Yeah. Maybe had enough Victorian values for a bit.

**The Doctor:** You're the boss.

**Clara:** Am I?

**The Doctor:** No. No... Get in.

So The Doctor send Clara back home as she checks herself in the mirror.

**Clara:** The boss, yep, that's me!

Clara continues into the house. On the small monitor screen, we see the TARDIS dematerialize. Then she enter the Kitchen and leans on the counter. One of Artie's toys, a Transformer robot is sitting there.

**Clara:** _(in deep voice as she moves the toy)_ I am the boss.

She looks over at the table and straightens up after seeing what's on Angie's laptop. She walks over and sits down. On the screen is a group photo taken on the Russian submarine showing herself and the Doctor with the crew. She clicks on the picture underneath that to see the four of them at Claiburn House. Angie and Artie come up behind her.

**Angie:** It's you, isn't it? It's from the '70s, but it's definitely you.

**Clara:** Of course it's not.

**Artie:** And that's you too, from 1983. I found it at school.

**Clara:** No, it's just someone who looks like me.

**Angie:** And that's someone that looks like your boyfriend?

**Artie:** Is he an alien?

**Angie:** Why would he be an alien?

**Artie:** The chin.

**Angie:** And the time travel?

Angie clicks on a third picture that is of Victorian governess Clara.

**Clara:** That's not right.

**Angie:** You were in Victorian London.

**Clara:** No, I was in Victorian Yorkshire. _(eyes widen when she realizes what she's said)_

**Angie:** How come you didn't tell us?

**Artie:** Time travel, that's so cool!

**Angie:** Can we have a go?

**Clara:** Can you have a what?!

**Artie:** We want a shot at the time machine!

**Clara:** No, no, no! Listen...

**Angie:** OK, or we'll have to tell Dad that our nanny's a time traveller!

Clara say nothing and she thinking of what will the Doctor feel when he find out.


	9. Clara vs Mr Clever

**Clara vs Mr Clever**

The Doctor takes Clara, Angie and Artie, to the biggest amusement park, Hedgewick's World of Wonders. The theme park is empty, occupied by a "punishment platoon" and a lone impresario with empty Cyberman shells as exhibits. Clara walks with Porridge along disused tracks for what was either a ride or a form of transport around the park. The Doctor is ahead of them inspecting and scanning.

**Clara:** Was this really the biggest amusement park in the universe?

**Porridge:** Yeah. Hedgewick bought the planet cheap. It'd been trashed in the Cyber-Wars.

**Clara:** Who were we fighting?

**Porridge:** Cybermen. Technologically upgraded warriors. We couldn't win. Sometimes we fought to a draw, but then they'd upgrade themselves, fix their weaknesses and destroy us. It's hard to fight an enemy that uses your armies as spare parts.

**Clara:** You beat them, though - beat them or you wouldn't be here. How?

They stop at the edge of the hangar and Porridge points to the sky.

**Porridge:** Look up there - that corner of the sky. What do you see?

There is a bright ring of light surrounding nothingness.

**Clara:** Nothing. It's just black. No stars, no nothing.

**Porridge:** Used to be the Tiberion Spiral Galaxy. A million star systems. A hundred million worlds. A billion trillion people. It's not there anymore. No more Tiberion galaxy. No more Cybermen. It was effective.

**Clara:** It's horrible.

**Porridge:** Yeah. I feel like a monster sometimes.

**Clara:** Why?

**Porridge:** Because instead of mourning a billion trillion dead people, I just feel sorry for the poor blighter who had to press the button and blow it all up.

The Doctor looks out onto the park through the empty shell of the piece he's examining.

**The Doctor:** Clara! Did you tell Angie she could go to the barracks?

**Clara:** You know I didn't. She hasn't...

**The Doctor:** She's just gone in there.

**Clara:** Come on.

Angie is walking with the Captain, a mug in her hand.

**Captain:** So, tell me about the little bloke.

**Angie:** Well, you must have seen him.

Then Clara and the Doctor enter the barracks and stride over to Angie.

**Clara:** Angie, Angie!

**Angie:** She has to turn up and spoil everything! I wasn't doing anything! Why can't you just leave me alone?!

There is a crash as the doors burst open. Everyone turns to see a Cyberman standing in the doorway.

**Captain:** Cyberman!

The Doctor scans it with the sonic as the soldiers scramble for weapons and cover.

**The Doctor:** Angie!

**Captain:** Attack formation!

The Cyberman moves forward with blurred speed. One of the soldiers goes to attack it bare-handed.

**Captain:** No!

The Doctor pulls Clara to cover. One of the soldiers hands the Captain a gun as they take cover.

**Captain:** Attack formation - quickly!

They fire at the Cyberman. It is hit but the force barely knocks it.

**Cyberman:** Upgrade in progress!

The Doctor uses the sonic on the Cyberman.

**Clara:** Angie!

The Cyberman moves so quickly, the others seem to stand still. It heads straight for Angie, picking her up and putting her over its shoulder. They are gone before anyone has turned around.

**Clara:** Angie!

She was going to runs after Angie but The Doctor grabs her hand and pulls her back

**The Doctor:** Clara, Clara...!

**Captain:** That was a Cyberman! But they're extinct.

**The Doctor:** Listen to me, I will get her back. Captain, a word, please. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I take it your platoon doesn't do much fighting?

**Captain:** What do you expect?

**Clara:** What?

**Captain:** We're a punishment platoon. It's why they sent us out here, so we can't get into trouble.

**The Doctor:** Ah, right, right, well, OK. As Imperial Consul, _(takes badge of rank off the Captain's uniform and pins it on Clara)_ I am putting Clara in charge. Clara, stay alive until I get back, and don't let anyone blow up this planet.

**Clara:** Is that something they're likely to do?

**The Doctor:** Get to somewhere defensible.

**Clara:** Where are you going?

**The Doctor:** I'm getting Angie, finding Artie and looking for funny insects. Stay alive. And you lot, no blowing up this planet!

Clara, in her new role as commander, scrounges up all their resources to build an offence against the Cybermen. They decide to move to Natty Longshoe's Comical Castle for defence. The captain informs Clara that the platoon can deal with one Cyberman, but there are protocols that they must follow if they cannot find and destroy it: specifically to blow up the planet. Clara rejects this and orders the platoon to move to the castle. Clara is striding along the gallery above the courtyard when the Captain with some other soldiers. They have some weapons spread in front of them.

**Clara:** It's on its way, then. Weapons! Show me. _(squats)_ Only one gun?

**Captain:** Cybermen have been extinct for 1,000 years. Even one Anti-Cyber Gun is a miracle. These things are hand-pulsars. _(slips it on like a glove)_ Touch the back of a Cyberman's head, the electromagnetic pulse deactivates it.

**Clara:** What's this for? Just a mad guess here - it blows up the planet?

**Captain:** Implodes it. There's also a trigger unit.

**Clara:** I'll have that, then. Is there any other way to activate the bomb?

**Captain:** It's set to respond to my voice. I have the verbal code.

**Clara:** You will not activate it without a direct order from me.

The Captain stands and walks around to face Clara who also stands.

**Captain:** I will follow my orders.

**Clara:** Your orders come from me. Don't they?

The two women stare at each other.

**Brains:** You'll need to sign for that trigger unit, ma'am. _(holds out clipboard)_

**Clara:** Thanks. _(takes clipboard and signs)_

The captain says that she was sent to the punishment platoon because she didn't follow orders, and that she can make up for it now. She declares that she will do what she was born to do: fight for the Empire. She begins to voice-activate the weapon but is shot by a Cyberman. Clara decides to go on the offensive, otherwise facing death. The platoon mobilises with hand pulses and the anti-cyber gun. The members of the platoon launch sneak attacks on the Cybermen, with limited success. Then Clara found the Doctor just outside the Castle, he rattles off his news: he kidnapped the Cyber-Planner, which is in his head. The kids are in a walking coma, which he may or may not be able to correct. There are more Cybermen active, as he was in the castle, he ask Clara to tied him up (except for his hands) then Mr Clever taunt her.

**Mr Clever:** Actually, he has no better than a 25% chance of winning at this stage in the game. Some very dodgy moves at the beginning. Hello, flesh-girl. Fantastic! I'm the Cyber-Planner.

**Clara:** Doctor...?

**Mr Clever:** Afraid not. I'm working the mouth now. Allons-y! Oh, you should see the state of these neurons - he's had some cowboys in here. Ten complete re-jigs.

**Clara:** You aren't the Doctor.

**Mr Clever:** No, but I know who YOU are. You're the impossible girl. Ooh, he's very interested in you.

**Clara:** Why am I impossible?

**Mr Clever:** Hasn't he told you? The sly devil. Oh, dear me. Soon, we wake, we'll strip you down for spare parts, then build a spaceship and move on.

**Clara:** More Cybermen?

**Mr Clever:** They're waking from their tomb right now. You can either die or live on as one of us.

**Clara:** The Doctor will stop you.

Clara hears a scratching sound and looks down at the Doctor's right hand that is writing on a notepad. It reads "Hit me".

**Mr Clever:** He can't even access the lips.

Clara slaps his face.

**The Doctor:** Owwww! Ow! Oh, that hurt! No, stop! Enough! Bit of pain, neural surge - just what I needed. Thanks.

**Clara:** Why am I the impossible girl?

**The Doctor:** It's a thing in my head. I'll explain later.

**Clara:** Chess game - stakes?

**The Doctor:** If he wins, I give up my mind and he gets access to all my memories, along with knowledge of time travel. But if I win, he'll break his promises to get out of my head and then kill us anyway.

**Clara:** That's not reassuring.

**The Doctor:** No.

**Clara:** Please tell me you can fix what happened to the children.

**The Doctor:** Children. Yeah. They're fine. I mean, right now their brains are just in stand-by mode.

**Clara:** That is not fine!

**The Doctor:** Listen, right now, they have a better chance of getting out of this situation alive than you do.

**Clara:** Which one of you said that?

**Mr Clever:** Me. Cyber-Planner. Mr Clever. Now, if you don't mind, I have a _(pokes Clara in the forehead)_ chess game to finish. And YOU have to die - pointlessly and very far from home. Toodle-oo.

Clara leaves andwalks through the main gate followed by Brains, holding the gun. Porridge is with the soldiers on guard duty.

**Clara:** Apparently there are more Cybermen on the way.

**Brains:** There's at least a dozen more shots left in the gun before it needs to recharge.

**Clara:** We might have more than a dozen Cybermen to worry about. What's that cable?

**Porridge:** Power line for the park.

**Clara:** What'd happen if we dropped the end into the moat and turned it on?

**Ha-Ha:** Fry anything that entered the water.

**Clara:** Can Cybermen fly?

**Brains:** No, ma'am.

**Clara:** First good news of the day. Do it.

They lower the cable into the water and turn on the power. It bursts with power on contact and continues to crackle. The soldiers retreat into the castle and raise the drawbridge.

Just outside the castle, Clara, Porridge and the soldiers set up a line of defense. Clara rubs her hands in the chill and Porridge hands her a cup of soup.

**Porridge:** There. Get that in you. Warm you up.

**Clara:** Oh, thank you, Porridge.

As Clara raises the cups to her lips, the Doctor calls from inside.

**The Doctor:** Oi, Clara!

**Clara:** _(lowers cup)_ I'll see what he wants. Call me if there's any change.

**Porridge:** Right.

The Doctor smiles when Clara enters the room. She checks the children's responses by snapping her fingers in front of their faces.

**The Doctor:** Hey! Clara, there you are. Now, quick rundown. What's our weapons strength?

**Clara:** One big gun, five of those hand pulsar units and a shiny black bomb that implodes the planet.

**The Doctor:** Yeah, yeah, that one. Now, tell me, does it happen, possibly, to have a remote triggery thing?

Clara pulls the trigger from her pocket and holds it up.

**The Doctor:** Brilliant. Pass it here.

**Clara:** No.

**The Doctor:** Why not?

**Clara:** In case you're not you right now. Or even if you are you, just in case.

**The Doctor:** Oh, don't worry. The Cyber-Planner's hibernating between moves right now. Sssh.

**Clara:** Prove you're you. Tell me something only the Doctor knows.

**The Doctor:** Clara... I suppose... I'm the only one who knows how I feel about you right now. How funny you are - so funny... and pretty. And the truth is, I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just...

The Doctor leans in for a kiss and Clara slaps him again.

**The Doctor:** Ow! Ow! Ow! Yes! It's me! That really hurt! How did you know that was him?!

**Clara:** Because even if that was true - which it's obviously not - I know you that you would rather die than say it. Finish your stupid game!

Clara swings her right arm at him and the Doctor's left hand reaches out and grabs it.

**Clara:** _(tries to pull herself free)_ Doctor, let go.

**The Doctor:** I can't. He's got control of the left arm. _(tries to regain control of his arm)_Aaargh! Aaaargh! No! No! _(the trigger is smashed to pieces against the table)_Aaargh! Aaargh! Aaargh!

**Clara:** Doctor?

**The Doctor:** He got what he wanted. He destroyed the trigger. My move.

**Clara:** What do you mean, he got what he wanted?

**Mr Clever:** He means... good news, boys and girls! THEY'RE HEERE!

The platoon are losing the battle. They are out of weapons, and the Cybermen's continual upgrades are proving to be more than a match for the ragtag soldiers. The Cybermen appear to be overwhelming the platoon, but as they are about to deliver the killing blows, the Cyber-Planner pulls in their resources, giving him extra processing power. It saves the lives of Clara and the rest of the platoon, As the platoon makes their last stand, the Doctor begins his endgame. Move One: Turn on sonic screwdriver. Move Two: Activate pulse. Move Three: Apply pulse. With some resistance from the Cyber-Planner, the Doctor slaps himself with the hand pulse and destroys the Cybercircuitry in his body. As Clara hurries to the Doctor.

**The Doctor:** Ah, hello. Can someone untie me, please?

**Clara:** Do you think I'm pretty?

**The Doctor:** No! You're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny.

**Clara:** Good enough.

After she unties him. The Doctor decides that they need to blow up the planet to destroy the Cybermen. This seems impossible since the captain is dead, but Angie deduces that Porridge can voice activate it, since he is the Emperor. Porridge confirms it and activates the Desolator, just as the Cybermen begin to regain their mobility. The Imperial ship warp-jumps them from the planet, including the TARDIS. The bomb ticks down, and the planet blows up, taking the Cyberiad. Porridge remarks that he liked being normal: not an emperor of a thousand galaxies, not lonely. Clara says that he doesn't have to be lonely, and he agrees, proposing to her on the spot. The Doctor attempts to interrupt, but is shushed by Clara, who prompts the Emperor to continue. Porridge makes a convincing argument, to which Clara declines gently. Angie calls her stupid for not saying yes, loudly declaring that one day, she'll be queen of the universe. Porridge pretends to threaten them with execution, before mirthfully telling them to leave.

Back in the TARDIS, Clara leans against the console as the children say good-bye to the Doctor.

**Artie:** _(shakes the Doctor's hand)_ Thank you for having me. It was very interesting.

**The Doctor:** My pleasure. Thank you for coming. Oh Angie,Now, I've got something for you. It's not from me, it's from the TARDIS. Ah! New phone.

**Angie:** Thanks!

**The Doctor:** You're welcome.

**Angie:** Sorry I said this box was stupid. _(shakes the Doctor's hand before heading for the door)_

**The Doctor:** Bye! _(waves)_

**Angie:** Bye!

**Artie:** Thanks, Clara. Thanks, Clara's boyfriend.

The children wave good-bye and exit the TARDIS. Clara walks over to stand beside the Doctor.

**Clara:** Thank you, Doctor.

**The Doctor:** For what?

**Clara:** Kids' day out, getting us off the planet alive, whatever you were doing with the Cybermen... well Good night. _(walks to the door)_ See you next Wednesday.

**The Doctor:** Well... a Wednesday, definitely. Next Wednesday, last Wednesday... _(Clara leaves)_ one of the Wednesdays. Impossible girl. A mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into a skirt that's just a little bit too... tight.

The Doctor gets a dreamy looks on his face. He shakes it off.

**The Doctor:** What are you?

The Doctor turns around and set the TARDIS in motion.


	10. Born to save the Doctor

**Born to save the Doctor**

Clara was prepares to make a soufflé in the Maitlands' kitchen. She offers her charges a maxim from her mother.

**Angie:** Oh, no. You're going to try and make a soufflé again, aren't you?

**Clara:** My mum's soufflé, yeah. This time I'll get it right. This time I will be Soufflé Girl!

**Artie:** How can it be your Mum's soufflé, if you're making it?

**Clara:** Because, Artie, like my mum always said - the soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe!

**Angie:** Was your mum deep on puddings?

**Clara:** She was a great woman.

Her attention then wanders to a nearby letter addressed to her

**Clara**: What's this?

**Angie:** Oh, it arrived today - for you.

Clara turns the envelope over to see it's sealed with wax and bears the note "Open When Alone" on the back. So she went into her room and open it the letter was from Vastra.

**Vastra:** "My dearest Clara... The Doctor entrusted me with your contact details, in the event of an emergency, and I fear one has now arisen. Assuming this letter will have reached you, as planned, on April 10th 2013, please find and light the enclosed candle.

Clara reaches into the envelope and pulls out a small candle.

**Vstra:** It will release a soporific which will induce a trance state, enabling direct communication across the years.

Clara drops the candle and rub her hand while she still read the letter.

**Vastra:** However, as I realise you have no reason to trust this letter, I have taken the liberty of embedding the same soporific into the fabric of the paper you are now holding. Speak soon!"

Clara falls unconscious, and then she appears in the Dreamscape.

**Vastra:** So glad you could make it. _(passes Clara a cup of tea)_

**Clara:** _(takes tea)_ Where am I?

**Jenny:** Exactly where you were - but sleeping.

**Vastra:** Time travel has always been possible in dreams. We are awaiting only one more participant.

**Strax:** Oh, no - not the one with the gigantic head?

**Jenny:** It's hair, Strax.

**Strax:** Hair!

River Song appears in her chair with a puff of smoke like a magician.

**River:** Madame Vastra!

**Vastra:** Professor! Help yourself to some tea.

**River:** Why, thank you. _(holds up a flute of champagne)_

**Jenny:** How did you do that?

**River:** Disgracefully. _(sips champagne and looks at Clara)_

**Vastra:** Ah. Perhaps you two haven't met. This is the Doctor's companion.

Clara and River look at Vastra.

**Vastra:** That is, his current...travelling... assistant.

**Clara:** Assistant?

**Strax:** _(to Vastra)_ Have you gone a darker green?

**Vastra:** Clara Oswald.

**River:** Professor River Song. The Doctor might have mentioned me.

**Clara:** Oh, yeah, of course he has. Professor Song. Sorry, it's just I never realized you were a woman.

River faces changes barely imperceptibly. She's hurt and surprised that the Doctor hasn't mentioned her more than in passing.

**Strax:** Well, neither did I!

**Vastra:** Perhaps we should get down to the business at hand.

**Jenny:** That might be good, dear, yes.

Using some floating dust, Vastra displays and recounts the information given to her by the prisoner. It shifts into Gallifreyan symbols, which River identifies as space-time coordinates. Vastra tells the group that the coordinates lead to the location of the Doctor's greatest secret. Vastra says to River that Clarence told her one word that connected to the Doctor: Trenzalore. River asks her to describe what the old man told her, and Vastra plays back Clarence's prophesy in the floating dust. River claims they misunderstood what he was saying. Jenny suddenly says she forgot to lock the door in their house, a factor Vastra dismisses, until Jenny tells them that someone has broken in. She discovers, to her own dismay, that she has in fact already been killed. Her form flickers and fades away. River informs Vastra that she is under attack and must wake up, and then slaps her to shock her awake. Vastra awakens surrounded by the Whisper Men and demands they tell her who they are. River wakes up Strax by throwing her champagne in his face, and he finds himself also surrounded by the Whisper Men upon waking. The Whisper Men then enter the trance with River and Clara, and order Clara to tell the Doctor something: The face of Dr Simeon appears in the dust, to say, "His friends are lost forever more, unless he goes to Trenzalore." River protests against this, and Clara wakes up, she was back in her room, and now she hearing the Doctor's Voice.

**The Doctor:** Am I getting warm? Angie? Artie? Am I getting warm?

The Doctor sticks his hand in front of him. We then see he is blindfolded as he calls for the children.

**The Doctor:** Am I getting warm? Look, I'm pretty sure you have to tell me if I'm getting warm. I'm-I'm-I'm pretty sure that's in the rules.

Clara comes down the stairs.

**Clara:** Doctor?

**The Doctor:** Ha, Clara! How are you, don't worry. Everything's under control.

**Clara:** What are you doing?

**The Doctor:** Oh, um, Mr Maitland went next door, so I said I'd look after the kids. They wanted to go to the cinema, but I said no, I said no - not until you wake up, I was very firm.

**Clara:** At which point, they suggested Blind Man's Bluff.

**The Doctor:** Yes. Where are they?

Clara steps down and removes the blindfold.

**Clara:** At the cinema.

**The Doctor:** The little…Daleks! _(looks at Clara)_ What's wrong?

Clara asks the Doctor about River. He calls her his ex before changing the subject to Vastra's message. As Clara repeats it a visibly distraught Doctor asks her if it really was Trenzalore. Brought to free-flowing tears, he abruptly snaps out of it and runs off to the TARDIS. Clara went after him and finds him below the console. The Doctor mentions he heard the name Trenzalore before, from Dorium Maldovar and a few others, and that River surely knew as she always did. He links Clara to the TARDIS' telepathic circuits, then cryptically remarks, "When you are a time traveller, there is one place you must never go. One place in all of space and time you must never — ever — find yourself". He tells Clara that she misunderstood the message. It was not the secret the Doctor will take to his grave which was discovered, but the grave itself. The final resting place of the Doctor has been found and it is the one place he must never go. Despite this, he has to save Vastra, Strax and Jenny — if the latter is still alive — as they were there for him during his dark times. As they arrive to Trenzalore, a psychic echo of River Song appears to Clara, saying that only she can see or hear her and to not mention her presence to the Doctor.

**River:** Clara. Don't speak, don't say my name – he can't see or hear me, only you can.

**The Doctor:** _(calls)_ Well, come on then!

**River:** We're mentally linked, it's the conference call. I kept the line open.

**The Doctor:** _(strides over)_ Who are you talking to? We need to get... _(stops at stares)_ River?_(walks over to a stone bearing River's name and runs his fingers along it)_

**Clara:** That can't be right.

**The Doctor:** No, it can't.

**Clara:** She's not dead.

**The Doctor:** Oh, she's dead, I'm afraid. She's been dead for a very long time.

**River:** Yeah, should probably have mentioned that - never the right time.

**Clara:** But I met her!

**The Doctor:** Long story. But her grave can't be here.

Clara hears hushed whispers and turns around.

**Clara:** Doctor!

The Doctor hurries around in front of Clara as the group of Whisper Men approach. He reaches into his inner jacket pocket and pulls out the sonic and uses it on them. The Whisper Men continue to approach.

**Whisper Men:** _(point at the Doctor)_ This man must fall as all men must The fate of all is always dust.

The Doctor slaps the sonic against his hand and tries again. When it still doesn't work, he blows on it and tries a third time.

**River:** If it's not my gravestone, then what is it?

**Clara:** _(to The Doctor)_ What do you think the gravestone really is?

**The Doctor: **The gravestone? _(spares a look at Clara)_

**River:** Maybe it's a false grave!

**Clara:** Maybe it's a false grave.

**The Doctor:** Yeah, maybe.

**River:** Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb!

**Clara:** Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb!

**The Doctor:** _(taps the sonic against his forehead)_ Yes, of course, makes sense. _(uses sonic on gravestone)_ They'd never have buried my wife out here!

**Clara:** Your what?

The ground opens underneath them and they fall. The Whisper Men move forward to the hole.

**Whisper Men:** The man who lies will lie no more When this man lies at Trenzalore.

The Doctor and Clara walk through a doorway into a dark tunnel lined with invading roots. The Doctor finds and lights a torch before removing it from the sconce.

**Clara:** Where are we?

**The Doctor:** Catacombs. _(starts down the tunnel)_

**Clara:** I hate catacombs. So how come I met your dead wife?

**The Doctor:** Well, you know how it is when you lose someone close to you. I sort of made a back-up.

Clara looks at River and can see her flicker as she speaks.

**River: **I died saving him. In return, he saved me to a database in the biggest library in the universe. Left me like a book on a shelf. Didn't even say goodbye. He doesn't like endings.

A Whisper Man walks right through River, its hand reaching for Clara.

**The Doctor:** Come on, run, run! _(grabs Clara's arm and pulls her along)_

The Doctor bursts through a door and we can see the walls are that of the TARDIS.

**The Doctor:** Come on, quickly, we're in.

Clara follows but is grabbed by a Whisper Man. The Doctor reaches for her hands and pulls.

**Clara:** Doctor!

**The Doctor:** Clara!

The Doctor pulls Clara free and pushes the door closed on the Whisper Man's hand. The Doctor leans back against the door. The hand is pulled free and the door closes fully.

**The Doctor:** Yowzah!

The Doctor drops the torch and they continue on through the corridors. They climb some steps.

**The Doctor:** Bit of a climb. Think I remember the way.

The Doctor turns around for Clara but she is lagging behind.

**The Doctor:** Clara. Clara? _(runs to Clara as she staggers and leans against a wall)_ It's OK. The dimensioning forces this deep in the TARDIS, they can make you a bit giddy. _(holds her against him as they walk forward)_

**Clara:** I know, I know. _(pulls away and looks at the Doctor)_ How do I know? How do I know that?

**The Doctor:** Clara, it's OK, you're fine.

**Clara:** Have we, have we done this before? We have! We have done this before, climbing through a wrecked TARDIS - you said things, things I'm not supposed to remember.

**The Doctor:** We can't do this now. The TARDIS is a ruin, the telepathic circuits are awakening memories you shouldn't even have.

Clara suddenly starts to remember wandering through a broken down TARDIS and the Doctor telling her about her lives and deaths. He cuts her short as she tries to ask him about it.

**The Doctor:** Clara, what's wrong?

**Clara:** _(staggers to a wall)_ What did you mean, you keep meeting me? You said I died! How could I die?

**The Doctor:** That's not a conversation you should even remember...

**Clara:** What do you mean I died?

**Whisper Men:** The girl who died he tried to save She'll die again inside his grave.

The Doctor peers through the wire fencing trying to locate the Whisper Men.

**The Doctor:** _(takes Clara's hand)_ Run! Run!

The Doctor, Clara and the River echo also arrive. The Great Intelligence stands at the door to the Doctor's tomb, hissing that only the Doctor's real name will open it. Repeatedly asking the question "Doctor who?", he tells the Whisper Men to stop the hearts of the Doctor's friends if he does not answer. As they comply and the Doctor pleads with them to stop, the door suddenly opens. The Whisper Men release their victims, while the Doctor seems confused. He did not speak his name. River Song's apparition comments that the TARDIS is fortunately still able to hear her; she is the one who opened the doors by communicating the Doctor's name to the TARDIS, unheard by anyone else. Inside is an overgrown TARDIS control room, with a glowing, writhing beam of blue-white light where the main console would usually be. The Doctor explains that this is his "mark" on the universe. He has travelled in time more than anyone else, and this is the "scar tissue" left from it. It is his own personal timeline, past and future, and everything that resulted from it. The Doctor collapses from the influence of being so close to his past and future in this way. The Great Intelligence reveals his plan to re-write the Doctor's entire history, turning all his victories into failures. He knows that he will be killed, but the Doctor will surely be destroyed. The Great Intelligence steps into the light and is destroyed; the light turns red, and the Doctor falls to the floor, visibly in pain as he is being destroyed all at once.

The Doctor is dying; Clara had to do something to save him.

**Clara:** I have to go in there.

**The Doctor: **_(weakly)_ Please. Please, no...

**Clara:** But this is what I've already done. You've already seen me do it. I'm the Impossible Girl, and this is why.

**River:** Whatever you're thinking of doing... don't.

**Clara:** If I step in there... what happens?

**River:** The time winds will tear you into a million pieces. A million versions of you, living and dying all over time and space. Like... echoes.

**Clara:** But the echoes could save the Doctor, right?

**River:** But they won't be you - the real you will die. They'll just be copies.

**Clara:** But they'll be real enough to save him. _(shrugs)_ Like my mum said, the souffle isn't the souffle - the souffle is the recipe. _(looks down at the Doctor and caresses his face)_ It's the only way to save him, isn't it?

River nods, then Vastra appear.

**Vastra:** The stars are going out. And Jenny and Strax are dead. There must be something we can do?

**Clara:** _(stands)_ Well, how about that? I'm Souffle Girl after all.

**The Doctor:** _(weakly)_ No... please...

**Clara:** _(walks towards light)_ If this works, get out of here as fast as you can. And spare me a thought now and then.

**The Doctor:** _(weakly)_ No, Clara...!

**Clara:** In fact, you know what? _(turns to the Doctor)_ Run. Run, you clever boy. And remember me.

**The Doctor: **_(weakly)_ No! Clara!

Clara runs into the light.

**The Doctor:** (weakly) "CLARA!"


	11. Other Lives

**Other Lives**

After Clara enters the Doctor's time stream, she met the Doctor in many forms, each time being born and dying. She met every one of the Doctor's first eleven incarnations, each time saving his life. She noted, however, that he rarely ever noticed her.

* * *

**Gallifrey**

In the monitor we see the 1st Doctor and his Granddaughter Susan towards one of the cylinders, until he was stop by a young women.

**Clara:** Doctor?

**The 1****st**** Doctor:** _(sees Clara)_ Yes, what is it? What do you want?

**Clara:** Sorry. But you're about to make a very big mistake. Don't steal that one, steal this one. _(leans against TARDIS)_ The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun.

* * *

The 2nd and 8th Doctors having an adventure together in a park with palm trees. The 3rd Doctor drove past her in Bessie. When she tried to shout his name, he turned to his rear view mirror, catching a glimpse of her. The 4th Doctor was on Gallifrey and Clara tried to catch up to him. The 5th Doctor while trapped inside the Matrix. The 6th Doctor was walking through the TARDIS; he walked past a splinter of Clara. She called out to him but he did not hear her. Clara spotted the 7th Doctor clinging onto the edge of a cliff on Iceworld in the far future. At some point in her life Oswin visited the library at the same time as the 10th Doctor.


	12. Oswin Oswald

**Oswin Oswald**

Oswin joined the starliner Alaska's crew as Junior Entertainment Manager to see the universe. Then the Alaska crashed on the Dalek Asylum, she been there for a year, and for year she tried to keep the Daleks out, and making Soufflés.

**Oswin: ** Day 363. The terror continues. _(nails boards over door)_ Also, made another soufflé. Very nearly. _(throws out burned and sunken soufflé)_ Checked defences. _(some boards are down)_ They came again last night. It's still always at night. Maybe they're vampires.

Oswin swings in a hammock and speaks into a Dictaphone.

**Oswin:** Oh, and it's my Mum's birthday. Happy birthday, Mum. I did make you a soufflé, but it was too beautiful to live.

There is a loud banging from outside.

**Dalek:** You will let us enter! We will enter! We are the Daleks, you will let us enter! Enter! ENTER! ENTER!

Oswin turns up the music as it becomes the "Toreador Song". She then puts her hands over her ears.

The Daleks have detected a signal of unknown origin on the planet: The Doctor traces the signal.

**The Doctor:** Hello? Hello, Carmen? Hello?

**Oswin:** Hello?

**The Doctor:** Come in, come in, come in, Carmen.

**Oswin:** _(rushes over to chair and keyboard)_ Hello, yes, yes, sorry, do you read me?!

**The Doctor:** Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status.

**Oswin:** Hello! Are you real? Are you actually, properly real?

**The Doctor:** Yep, confirmed, actually properly real.

**Oswin:** Oswin Oswald, Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. Current status - crashed and shipwrecked somewhere... not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on.

**The Doctor:** A year? Are you OK? Are you...under attack?

**Oswin:** Some local life-forms, I've been keeping them out.

**The Doctor:** Do you know what those life-forms are?

**Oswin:** I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah.

**The Doctor:** What have been doing, on your own, against the Daleks for a year?!

**Oswin:** Making soufflés.

**The Doctor:** Soufflés?! Against the Daleks? Where do you get the milk?

**Dalek Supreme:** This conversation is irrelevant.

**The Doctor:** No, it isn't!

**Oswin:** _(fiddles with controls)_ No, hello... hello!

After The Doctor, Amy and Rory landed at the Asylum, a periscope pops out from the snow. It swivels before retracting. It then pops up a few feet away from its original location. It repeats the process again until we see what it has found: the Doctor lying on his back on the ground. He lifts his head and laughs. He then spots the periscope.

**The Doctor:** Hey! Huh?

"Habernera" from Carmen plays over the speakers.

**Oswin:** _(over speaker)_ Sorry, sorry! Pressed the wrong switch.

**The Doctor:** Soufflé girl?

Oswin is sitting in her chair, keyboard on her lap. She watches the Doctor through the periscope.

**Oswin:** Could always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You OK?

**The Doctor:** How are you doing that? _(taps glass)_ This is Dalek technology.

**Oswin:** Well it's very easy to hack.

**The Doctor:** _(uses sonic)_ No, it isn't. Where are you?

**Oswin:** Ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?

**Amy:** Doctor!

**The Doctor:** Hey! _(starts to lose connection)_ Oi! soufflé girl! Come back.

Oswin tries to regain the connection.

**Oswin: **Hello!

Oswin contacts the Doctor and Amy again after they escape from the Dalek puppets.

**Oswin:** 'Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit.'

**The Doctor:** Shut up! _(pushes off from the door)_

**Oswin:** Ooh, Mr Grumpy! Bad combo! No sense of humour and that chin.

The Doctor peers through a camera.

**Amy:** Is that her again - soufflé girl?

**The Doctor:** _(to Amy)_ Yeah. Shh. _(to Oswin)_ What is wrong with my chin?!

**Oswin:** Careful, dear, you'll put someone's eye out. I'm scanning you. You're on another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on.

**The Doctor:** How can you hack into everything? Should be impossible, you're in a crashed ship!

**Oswin:** Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?

**The Doctor:** Doctor. You call me the Doctor.

**Oswin:** I see what you did there. Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level, there could be a way out. See you later!

Oswin found Rory, he was chase by broke Daleks.

**Oswin:** Run! The door at the end, run for it! They're waking up but they're slow. The door at the end, just run. Now, now, now!

Rory runs for the door as the Daleks continue to fire and shout. The door opens and he slides underneath as it closes. He sits on the floor and breathes heavily.

**Oswin:** So anyway. I'm Oswin. What do I call you?

**Rory:** Er... I can't even remember. Er... Rory.

**Oswin:** Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory.

**Rory:** OK...

**Oswin:** Actually, she was called Nina, I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you cheerful.

Rory stands and shrugs. The Daleks still call from the other side of the closed door.

**Rory:** OK... Any time you want to start flirting again it's fine by me...

Rory is slowly moving down a corridor.

**Oswin:** Hey there, beaky boy.

**Rory:** If it's a straight choice, I prefer Nina.

**Oswin:** Loving this - the nose and the chin. You two could fence. There's a door behind you.

The door opens and RORY runs through, the door slides closed behind him.

**Oswin:** In there, quickly. OK, you're safe for now. Pop your shirt off, quick as you like.

**Rory:** Why?!

**Oswin:** Does there have to be a reason?

A door opens in front of the Doctor and Amy and they pause. The Doctor sniffs the air.

**Amy:** What's that?

They can't see any Daleks in the room ahead of them but they hear them and back away. The door slides shut.

**The Doctor:** Keep a look-out. Don't open this door! Oswin?! Oswin, can you hear me?!

**Oswin:** Hello, the Chin! I have visual on you!

**The Doctor:** Why don't I have visual on you? Why can't I ever see you?

**Oswin:** Limited power, bad hair, take your pick. There's a door to your left, open it. _(The Doctor opens door)_ Going to send you a map to that screen. I've put your little friend somewhere safe, I can get you to him.

**The Doctor:** Rory? You've found Rory?

**Oswin:** I call him Nina. It's a personal thing - hush now.

After a Dalek explode, Rory is reunite with the Doctor and Amy (who was unconscious) they take her to the teleport room.

**Rory:** Will sleeping help her? Slow down the process?

**Oswin:** You'd better hope so. Because pretty soon, she's going to try and kill you.

Amy starts to come around.

**Rory:** Amy.

**Amy:** Ow.

**The Doctor:** Amy, you're still with us. _(strokes her head)_

**Rory:** Amy, it's me, do you remember me? _(she slaps him)_ She remembers me.

**The Doctor:** _(smiles)_ Same old Amy.

**Oswin:** Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek? Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?

**Amy:** Well! Somebody's never been to Scotland.

**The Doctor:** What about you though, Oswin? How come you're OK? Why hasn't the nano-cloud converted you?

**Oswin:** I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? I'm shielded in here.

**The Doctor:** Clever of you. Now this place - the Daleks said it was fully automated. But look at it, it's a wreck.

**Oswin:** Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them and not a lot else to do. _(looks around her room)_

**The Doctor:** A junior entertainment manager, hiding out in a wrecked ship... hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés!

Amy mouths "soufflés".

**The Doctor:** Where do you get the milk for the soufflés? Seriously, is no one else wondering about that?

**Rory:** No. Frankly, no. Twice.

**Oswin:** So, Doctor, I've been looking you up. You're all over the Database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?

**The Doctor:** I'm not a predator, just a man with a plan.

**Oswin:** You've got a plan?

**Rory:** We're all ears.

**Amy:** There's a nose joke going, if anyone wants to pick that one off!

**The Doctor:** In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Rory and Amy's marriage...

**Amy:** OK, I'm counting three lost causes, anyone else?

Rory slaps his knee in frustration and walks away from Amy.

**The Doctor:** Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit.

**Oswin:** Yeah, got it on the sensors.

**The Doctor:** The Asylum has a force-field. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this world and us with it. _(claps)_ So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the force-field?

**Oswin:** Pretty fast. But why would I?

**The Doctor:** Because this is a teleport, am I right, Oswin?

**Oswin:** Yeah. Internal use only.

**The Doctor:** _(snaps fingers)_ I can boost the power, though, _(kneels on teleport)_ once the force-field is down, and we can use this to beam us right off this planet.

**Rory:** But you said, when the force-field is down, the Daleks will blow us up.

**The Doctor:** We have to be quick.

**Amy:** Fine, we'll be quick, but where do we beam to?

**The Doctor:** The only place within range. The Dalek ship.

**Amy:** Where they exterminate us on the spot.

**Rory:** This is the kind of escape plan where you survive four seconds longer?

**The Doctor:** What's wrong with four seconds? You can do lots in four seconds. Oswin! How fast can you drop the force-field?

**Oswin:** I can do it from here. As soon as you come and get me.

**The Doctor:** No, just drop the force-field and come to us.

**Oswin:** There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?

**The Doctor:** Why wouldn't I?

**Oswin:** No idea, never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me.

**Rory:** This place is crawling with Daleks.

**Oswin:** Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me some time.

The Doctor reaches "Intensive Care"; it houses Daleks defeated in battles with his first, second, and third incarnations. Once the Doctor mentions they "survived" him, the Daleks (missing their guns) come back to life and corner him against the door leading to Oswin, intending to enact revenge; Mere inches from the Doctor's face, the Daleks stop and move away, basically ignoring the Time Lord.

**Oswin:** Oh, that is cool. Tell me I'm cool, chin boy.

**The Doctor:** What did you do?

**Oswin:** Hang on, I think I've found the door thingie...

**The Doctor:** No, tell me what you did!

**Oswin:** The Daleks, they have a hive mind. Well they don't, but they have a telepathic web.

**The Doctor:** The Path Web, yes.

**Oswin:** I hacked into it. Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor.

**The Doctor:** You made them forget me?

**Oswin:** Good, eh? And here comes the door!

The door behind the Doctor opens and he stands.

**The Doctor:** I've tried hacking the Path Web. Even I couldn't do it.

**Oswin:** Come and meet the girl who can.

The Doctor stands in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. In her quarters, Oswin begins to straighten things for his visit. She looks up at her screen and sees him standing there.

**Oswin:** Hey! You're right outside, come on in.

**The Doctor:** Oswin... we have a problem...

**Oswin:** No, we don't! Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck, first time out. _(runs over and leans on the back of her chair)_ Rescue me, chin boy, and show me the stars.

**The Doctor:** Does it look real to you?

**Oswin:** Does what look real?

**The Doctor:** Where you are right now. Does it seem real?

**Oswin:** It is real.

**The Doctor:** It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself, because the truth was too terrible.

**Oswin:** Where am I?

**The Doctor:** Oswin, I am so sorry. But you are a Dalek.

**Oswin:** I am not a Dalek! I am NOT a Dalek! I'm human.

When the Alaska crashed on the Asylum, Oswin escaped down a shaft into the lower levels of the Asylum, where she was found and captured by the Dalek inmates. Unlike the other crew members of the Alaska, who were partially converted by the nanocloud into Dalek puppets, Oswin was fully converted due to her exceptionally high intelligence, something they valued over exterminating her. Oswin, nearly gave in to her Dalek conditioning by attempting to exterminate the Doctor, then broke down over what she had become.

**Oswin:** Why do they hate you... …so much? They hate you so much. Why?

**The Doctor:** I fought them. Many, many times.

**Oswin:** We have grown stronger in fear of you.

**The Doctor:** I know. I tried to stop.

**Oswin:** Then run.

**The Doctor:** What did you say?

Oswin heads towards the controls and lowered the Asylum's defences

**Oswin:** I've taken down the force-field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!

The door behind the Doctor opens.

**The Doctor:** Oswin? Are you...

**Oswin:** I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks. And I AM... human. Remember me.

**The Doctor:** Thank you!

**Oswin:** Run!

The Doctor runs off.

**Oswin:** _(sits in chair and tucks up legs)_ Run, you clever boy and remember...

When Amy, Rory and the Doctor escaped back to the Parliament, they found out that Oswin had erased the Doctor from the memories of all the Daleks in the Parliament as well as the Dalek inmates in the Asylum.

**The Doctor:** Oh, Oswin. Oh, you did it to them all! Oh, you beauty!


	13. Clara Oswin Oswald

**Clara Oswin Oswald**

**Victorian London**

At an inn called the Rose & Crown, a barmaid name Clara brings the tankards outside. She hears a noise and sets the tray down on a barrel. She looks and sees a snowman standing there. A Man walks past.

**Clara:** Did you make this snowman?

**Man:** No. _(keeps walking)_

**Clara:** Well, who did? Cos it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere.

The Man stops and turns around. It is the Doctor in Victorian garb. He walks backs to Clara and slips on a pair of glasses – the ones Amy left behind. He looks at the snowman and pinches some snow off it.

**The Doctor:** Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen.

**Clara:** What, snow that can remember? That's silly.

**The Doctor:** What's wrong with silly?

**Clara:** Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I?

The Doctor smiles and takes off the glasses.

**The Doctor:** What's your name?

**Clara:** Clara.

**The Doctor:** Nice name, Clara. You should definitely keep it. _(walks away)_ Goodbye!

After a pause, Clara chases after him.

**Clara:** Oi! Where are you going? I thought we were just getting acquainted.

**The Doctor:** _(turns around)_ Those were the days. _(walks away)_

Clara turns back for the pub and pauses when she hears a carriage driver call to the horses. She looks down the way the Doctor walked, throws down her shawl and runs after him. She spots the carriage and runs after it. The Doctor sits in the carriage, an old-fashioned speaker hanging from the roof. Vastra's voice comes over the speaker.

**Vastra:** 'How refreshing to see you taking an interest again. Was she nice?'

**The Doctor:** I just spoke to her.

**Vastra:** 'And made your usual impact, no doubt.'

**The Doctor:** No, no impact at all. Those days are over.

**Vastra:** 'You can't help yourself.' It's the same story, every time. And it always begins with the same two words.

**The Doctor:** She'll never be able to find me again, she doesn't even have the name. Doctor - what two words?

Clara drops her head through the flap at the top of the carriage.

**Clara:** Doctor? Doctor who?

He quickly locks Clara in the carriage, infuriating her. As she yells to be let out, the Doctor examines the mysterious alien snow, The Doctor opens the carriage door and Clara presses against the opposite side. The Doctor sits across from her.

**The Doctor:** Don't worry. No-one's going to hurt you.

**Clara:** _(sees Strax)_ What is that thing?

**Strax:** Silence, boy!

**The Doctor:** That's Strax and as you can see, he's easily confused.

**Strax:** Silence, girl. Sorry, lad.

**The Doctor:** Sontaran. Clone warrior race - factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders is a bit further than he can count.

**Strax:** Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls! It's embarrassing.

**The Doctor:** Typical middle child of six million.

**Clara:** Who are you?

**The Doctor:** It doesn't matter because you're about to forget that you and I ever met. _(to Strax)_ We'll need the worm.

**Strax:** Sir. _(leaves)_

**Clara:** You'll need the what? The worm? What worm?

**The Doctor:** Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you'll lose the last hour of your memory.

Strax returns empty-handed.

**The Doctor:** Where is it?

**Strax:** Where's what, sir?

**The Doctor:** I sent you to get the memory worm.

**Strax:** Did you? When? Who's he? What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing!

**The Doctor:** You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?

**Strax:** Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?

Strax is under the carriage looking for the worm. The Doctor and Clara stand by and watch.

**The Doctor:** Can you see it?

**Strax:** I think I can hear it.

The Doctor looks over at Clara who is trying to hide a smile.

**The Doctor:** Oi, _(points)_ don't try to run away, stay where you are.

**Clara:** Why would I run? I know what's going to happen next - and it's funny.

**The Doctor:** What's funny?

**Clara:** Your little pal, for a start. Ugly little fella, isn't he?

**The Doctor:** Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once.

**Clara:** Then how come he's alive?

**The Doctor:** Another friend brought him back. I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!

**Clara:** Neither am I.

**Strax:** I can see it.

**The Doctor:** Oooh! Can you reach it? Have you got it?

**Strax:** Got what, sir?

**Clara:** _(picks up a pair of large gloves)_ Because these are the gauntlets, aren't they?

**Strax:** Sir! Emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab!

The Doctor stands up with the squirming worm in the grasp of the gauntlets.

**The Doctor:** There you go. One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades. _(shoves the worm in a jar)_ And you're still not trying to run.

**Clara:** I don't understand how the snowman built itself. I'll run once you've explained.

**The Doctor:** Clara who?

**Clara:** Doctor who?

**The Doctor:** Oh, dangerous question.

**Clara:** What's wrong with dangerous?

**The Doctor:** The snow emits a low level telepathic field...

As the Doctor explains, Clara turns her head just as a snowman appears.

**Clara:** The snowman...

**The Doctor:** …seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and...

**Clara:** No, Doctor! _(grabs the Doctor by the arm and points at the snowman)_ The snowman!

**The Doctor:** Ah! Interesting. Well, were you thinking about it?

They approach the snowman.

**Clara:** Yes.

Another snowman appears next to the first.

**The Doctor:** Well, stop.

They turn to run in the other direction and find a third snowman.

**The Doctor:** Clara, stop thinking about the snowmen!

More snowmen appear and open their mouths. The Doctor kneels down and grips Clara's head in his hands.

**The Doctor:** Get down! Clara, listen to me, the snow is feeding off your thoughts.

**Clara:** I don't understand.

**The Doctor:** You're caught in their telepathic field, they're mirroring you. The more you think about them, the more they appear. Imagine them melting, picture it, picture them melted!

Clara and the Doctor close their eyes and are soon splashed by melted snowmen.

**The Doctor:** Well, very good - very, very good! _(stands and laughs)_

**Clara:** Is that going to happen again?

**The Doctor:** If it does, you know what to do about it.

**Clara:** Unless I forget.

The Doctor walks Clara to the carriage.

**The Doctor:** Don't come looking for me - forget about me. You understand?

**Clara:** _(gets into the carriage)_ What about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?

**The Doctor:** Not my problem. _(closes door)_ Merry Christmas! _(to Strax)_ Take her back where we found her.

**Strax:** Sir.

The Doctor walks away and Strax drives off. As the carriage pulls away, Clara is revealed to have gotten out and she follows the Doctor. Following the Doctor, Clara sees him pull a ladder out of nowhere in the park and climb up it. After letting the Doctor get a few minutes ahead to avoid him noticing her, Clara mimics his actions and pulls the ladder down. She climbs up to a platform, which should be easily seen by people passing by; she waves and says hello to people, but they don't notice her. She continues onward, climbing a a hidden staircase in the sky reaching up into the clouds. Clara then sees the TARDIS. Clara knocks on the door and hides at the side of the TARDIS just as the Doctor pops his head out.

**The Doctor:** Hello?

Clara moves towards the back of the TARDIS as the Doctor steps out and walks forward. He looks around.

**The Doctor**: Hello?

The Doctor goes around the TARDIS but as he is in the back, CLARA reaches the front and runs down the stairs.

**The Doctor:** Hello?

The Doctor makes his way to the front and over to the staircase where he spots Clara's shawl. He looks down the staircase and sees her.

The next day, Christmas Eve, Clara heads for her second job as governess to "Franny" and Digby Latimer, children to Captain Latimer, under the alias "Miss Montague". Captain Latimer explains that he is having trouble connecting with his children and hopes Miss Montague can get through to them, The children express how much they like her over their last governess, who drowned in their pond last year, This disturbs Clara, who thinks the Doctor may be of some use. Clara goes back to the park, but can't get the ladder down, forcing her to call up to the Doctor. Jenny, watching with other confused patrons, takes her to Madame Vastra. Clara is slightly disturbed at the sight of her, but remains calm. Vastra explains what she is drinking isn't red wine and that Clara had better be truthful. Jenny explains that Vastra will ask questions and Clara must answer them with one word only; Vastra believes the truth can be said in one word while lies were a string of them. Though their meeting, Vastra tells Clara that the Doctor once saved many lives, but suffered a loss so great that it forced him to retire. She then says that she will give the Doctor a message, but just one word; Clara thinks carefully about what one to say. The Doctor receives a call from Vastra who explains Clara came to her and passed the "One Word Test". Unamused, the Doctor asks why she's called, hearing that Clara has said the one word that could get the Doctor to come and save the world again; "Pond". On that night, Clara is telling Franny and Digby a bed-time story about the Doctor, claiming that all he ever does, all day, is to keep children from having bad dreams. However, Franny pokes a hole in her story, saying that she's been having bad dreams about their previous governess. Clara quickly says that the Doctor has been on vacation, and has just got back. The door opens and she begins to introduce the Doctor only to see the reincarnation of the previous governess to the Latimer family (created from her genetic sample), the Ice Governess. She attacks them, intending to discipline the children as she believes they have been very naughty. Clara quickly locks them in a playroom for safety. The Ice Governess breaks in and all seems lost until a puppet (operated by the Doctor) destroys her with the sonic. After explaining Simeon's plan, which is to use the Ice Governess as a template to evolve the snowmen into an army of ice for Simeon to conquer Earth with, the Doctor orders everyone to stay in Latimer's office. However, Clara disobeys and kisses him in the hallway. After recovering from the surprise, he confronts Dr Simeon at the front door. Simeon warns the Doctor they have five minutes to give him the Ice Governess.

The Doctor goes partway up the stairs and uses the sonic screwdriver on the force field.

**Clara:** What are you doing?

**The Doctor:** Between you and me, I can't wait to find out. _(moves the field behind him – and Clara)_ Right, if you look after everyone here, then I can... _(realizes she's within the field)_ Clara!

**Clara:** Doctor!

The Governess lunges at them, but they dodge past her, the Doctor holding Clara's hand, and up the stairs.

**The Doctor:** That was stupid!

**Clara:** You were stupid, too!

**The Doctor:** I'm allowed, I'm good at stupid!

**Governess:** _(follows)_ That's the way to do it!

**Clara:** Why does she keep saying that?

The **Doctor:** Mirroring, random mirroring. We need to get on the roof.

**CLARA:** _(grabs the Doctor by the hand)_ This way! _(pulls him along)_

**The Doctor:** No I do the hand grabbing, that's my job, that's always me!

The Doctor steps onto the roof through a window

**The Doctor:** Come on, quickly!

**Clara:** Agh! _(stops in the window)_

**The Doctor:** _(stops and turns around)_ What are you doing?

**Clara:** My bustle is stuck.

**The Doctor:** Your bustle?!

The Doctor goes back to the window, puts his arms around her and pulls. They fall to the roof, Clara lying on top of him.

**The Doctor:** You're going to have to take those clothes off! I didn't mean...

**Clara:** I know. I understand, I do.

**The Doctor:** Good.

**Clara:** What's the plan?

**The Doctor:** Who said I've got a plan?

**Clara:** Course you've got a plan. You took that. _(lifts umbrella)_

**The Doctor:** Maybe I'm an idiot.

**Clara:** You're not, you're clever. Really clever.

**The Doctor:** Are you? _(tosses the umbrella to Clara)_ If I've got a plan, what is it? You tell me.

The Governess appears at the window.

**Governess:** That's the way to do it!

**Clara:** Is this a test?

**The Doctor:** Yes.

**Clara:** What will it do to us?

**The Doctor:** Kill us.

**Governess:** That's the way to do it!

The Governess turns into snow, blowing through the window.

**The Doctor:** So, come on then - plan, do I have one?

**Clara:** I knew straight away. _(tosses the umbrella to the Doctor)_

The snow swirls as the Governess begins to reform.

**The Doctor:** No, you didn't. _(tosses the umbrella to Clara)_

**Clara:** Course I did.

**The Doctor:** Show me!

**Clara:** Why should I?

**The Doctor:** Because we'll be dead in under 30 seconds. Do I have a plan?

**Clara:** If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But we're standing right here.

**The Doctor:** So?

**Clara:** So! _(reaches up with the umbrella and pulls down the ladder)_ After you.

**The Doctor:** After you.

**Clara:** After you, I'm wearing a dress. Eyes front, soldier!

**The Doctor:** My eyes are always front! _(starts up the ladder)_

**Clara:** Mine aren't. _(watches appreciatively)_

**The Doctor:** _(looks down at Clara)_ Stop it!

**Clara:** No!

The Doctor continues up the ladder. Clara clears her throat and faces the Governess.

**Clara:** I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken. _(steps onto ladder and taps it with umbrella)_ Goodnight.

The ladder retracts and Clara rides it up. The Governess can only watch. They run up the staircase with the Ice Governess in pursuit. The Doctor explains that they are drawing the Ice Governess away from the power that is constantly reviving her; once far enough away, they can destroy the creature and lock her remains away in a container that the signal can't get through. After reaching the Doctor's cloud, the Doctor shows Clara the inside of the TARDIS, which has changed since Amy and Rory left. He expects Clara to say that it's bigger on the inside like everyone else, but instead she says, "It's smaller on the outside," which the Doctor notes is a first.

**Clara:** Is there a kitchen?

**The Doctor:** Another first.

**Clara:** I don't know why I asked that, it's just... I like making soufflés.

The Doctor remember that word, the same word that Oswin said.

**The Doctor:** Soufflés?!

**Clara:** Why are you showing me all this?

**The Doctor:** You followed me, remember - I didn't invite you.

**Clara:** You're nearly a foot taller than I am. You could've reached the ladder without this _(holds up umbrella)_ - you took it for me. _(throws umbrella to the Doctor)_ Why?

**The Doctor:** I never know why. I only know who. _(holds up the TARDIS key before placing it in her palm and folder her hand)_

**Clara:** What's this?

**The Doctor:** Me. Giving in.

**Clara:** I don't know why I'm crying...

**The Doctor:** I do. Remember this - this right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day, this is the day, this is the day everything begins.

However Clara is grabbed by the Ice Governess. Clara and the Ice Governess topple off the cloud on to the Latimer lawn below; the Ice Governess is shattered, and Clara critically injured.

**The Doctor **"CLARA!"

The Doctor uses the TARDIS to get Clara's body into Latimer's office where Strax uses alien technology to revive her. However, Clara's injuries are more fatal, leaving her in a dying state. The Doctor steps out of the TARDIS, walking over to Clara. He leans over, takes one of her hands in his and strokes her head. She opens her eyes.

**The Doctor:** _(whispers)_ Hello.

**Clara:** _(weakly)_ They all think I'm going to die, don't they?

**The Doctor:** _(whispers)_ And I know you're going to live.

**Clara:** _(weakly)_ How?

**The Doctor:** _(whispers)_ _(reaches into jacket pocket)_ I never know how. _(pulls out the TARDIS key)_ I just know who. _(kisses key and places it in her hand then kisses her hand)_

**Clara:** _(weakly)_ The green lady... she said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?

**The Doctor:** _(whispers)_ If I do, will you come away with me?

**Clara:** _(weakly)_ Yes.

**The Doctor:** _(whispers)_ Well then. _(kisses her forehead)_ Merry Christmas.

While the Doctor is fighting The Great Intelligence, Strax is watching over Clara, she dying quickly.

**Strax:** No, you must fight! Hang on and fight, boy, you can do it!

Latimer comes to stand beside the table.

**Clara:** _(weakly)_ Captain Latimer... _(Latimer grips her hand)_ your children... they are afraid. Hold them.

**Latimer:** It's not really my area.

**Clara:** _(weakly)_ It is now.

A single tear falls from Clara's eye. Outside, there is a flash of lightening and Jenny turns to look out the window. All of the snow is now turn to rain; The Doctor looks at the globe before turning back to Simeon. Simeon looks at his trembling hands before dropping them to his side. The Doctor feels for a pulse.

**Vastra:** He's dead. What happened?

**The Doctor:** The snow mirrors, that's all it does. It's mirroring something else now. Something so strong, it's drowning everything else. _(runs to the window, opens it and lets the rain fall into his palm)_ There was a critical mass of snow at the house. If something happened there... _(licks his hand)_

**Vastra:** _(tastes the rain)_ Salty. Salt water rain.

**The Doctor:** It's not raining. It's crying. The only force on Earth that could drown the snow, a whole family crying on Christmas Eve.

Clara's tears fall to the floor to be absorbed by the rug. The Doctor looks at Vastra before running to the TARDIS. Rushing back to the house, the Doctor learns that Clara won't make it and that she has moments only. He spends Clara's last moments with her.

**The Doctor:** _(whispers)_ We saved the world, Clara, you and me. We really, really did.

**Clara:** _(weakly)_ Will you go back... to your cloud?

**The Doctor:** _(whispers)_ No more cloud. Not now.

**Clara:** _(weakly)_ Why not? _(closes eyes)_

**The Doctor:** _(whispers)_ It rained.

**Clara:** _(weakly)_ Run…Run, you clever boy. _(opens eyes)_ And remember. _(dies)_

Again the Doctor remember that word too the same dying words that Oswin said. the Doctor attends Clara's funeral. He then goes to Clara's grave. He is stunned when he reads her full name...

**The Doctor:** I never knew her name, her full name.

The name carved into the stone is "Clara Oswin Oswald".

**Oswin:** _(v.o.)_ Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager, Starship Alaska.

**The Doctor:** Souffle girl... Oswin - it was her.

_**Oswin:**__ Run you Clever boy._

_**Clara:**__ Run you Clever boy._

_**Oswin:**__ And Remember._

_**Clara:**__ And Remember._

**The Doctor:** It was Soufflé Girl again. I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice.

**Jenny:** Doctor?!

**The Doctor:** The same woman, twice, and she died both times, the same woman!

**Vastra:** Doctor, what are you talking about?

**The Doctor:** Something's going on, something impossible, something... Right, you two stay here, stay right here, don't move an inch

**Vastra:** Are you coming back?

**The Doctor:** Shouldn't think so!

**Vastra:** But where are you going?

**The Doctor:** To find her, to find Clara. _(laughs and runs off)_

**Jenny:** _(looks at Vastra)_ But Clara's dead. What's he talking about, finding her?

**Vastra:** I don't know, but perhaps the universe makes bargains after all.

Vastra looks at the headstone. Underneath Clara's name, it reads "Remember me for we shall meet again."

**2013**

Clara's gravestone is now chipped and mottled with age and moss. Two women are walking through the graveyard. One separates from the other.

**Woman:** Where are you going?

**Woman 2:** _(stops by the grave)_ Short cut.

**Woman:** Through there? I hate this place! Don't you think it's creepy?

**Woman 2:** Nah, _(turns around – looks just like Clara)_ I don't believe in ghosts.

The Doctor runs down from the upper level ringing the console room and punctuates his words by flipping a switch on a different panel.

**The Doctor:** Clara! Oswin! Oswald! _(looks at the monitor)_ Watch me run!


	14. Not in The Name of the Doctor

**Not in The Name of the Doctor**

**Trenzalore**

With everyone restored except the Great Intelligence and Clara, the Doctor says he's going to enter his time stream, risking its collapse to get her back. Vastra remarks that the process killed Simeon, but is answered with the fact that Clara has one advantage over the Great Intelligence: she has the Doctor. The Doctor then steps into his own time stream. Clara opens her eyes and flames are reflected in them. She is falling downwards.

**Clara:** _(v.o.)_ I don't know where I am. I don't know where I'm going, or where I've been. I was the born to save the Doctor, but the Doctor is safe now. I'm the Impossible Girl and my story is done.

Clara falls on the mist-shrouded ground. She sits up quickly and looks around in the dim light.

**Clara:** Doctor?

There is a loud thudding.

**Clara:** DOCTOR!

The thudding continues. Clara curls up, lowering her head to the ground.

**Clara:** _(sobs)_ Please! Please, I don't know where I am.

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ Clara.

Clara stops sobbing and lifts her head.

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ You can hear me, I know you can.

**Clara:** I can't see you.

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ I'm everywhere. You're inside my time stream. Everything around you is me.

The 1st Doctor walks past her and she watches him go.

**Clara:** I can see you.

The 6th Doctor walks by in the opposite direction. Clara stands. Then the 5th Doctor and 9th Doctor run past.

**Clara:** All your different faces, they're here.

The 4th Doctor runs past.

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ Those are my ghosts. My past. Every good day, every bad day.

There is a loud cry of anguish followed by a thunderclap. Clara falls to the ground.

**Clara:** What's wrong, what's happening?

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ I'm inside my own time stream, it's collapsing in on itself.

**Clara:** Well, get out, then!

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ Not until I've got you.

**Clara:** I don't even know who I am.

**The Doctor:** _(v.o.)_ You're my Impossible Girl. I'm sending you something - not from my past, from yours. Look up. Look. _(a leaf falls from the sky)_ This is you, Clara. Everything you were or will be. Take it. _(Clara takes leaf)_ You blew into the world on this leaf. Hold tight. It will take you home.

Clara staggers along the path.

**The Doctor:** Clara! Clara! Come on!

Clara turns around and sees the Doctor standing there, encouraging her to walk towards him.

**The Doctor:** Come on, to me, now. You can do it, I know you can.

**Clara:** How?

**The Doctor:** Because it's impossible. And you're my Impossible Girl.

Clara walks towards him slowly.

**The Doctor:** How many times have you saved me, Clara? Just this once, just for the hell of it, let me save you! You have to trust me, Clara, I'm real. Just one more step.

Clara reaches him and wraps her arms around his neck. He grips her tightly.

**The Doctor:** Clara. My Clara. _(kisses her head)_

Over Clara's shoulder, the Doctor sees a still figure, his back to them. The Doctor slowly releases Clara and she turns around.

**Clara:** Who's that?

**The Doctor:** Never mind, let's go back.

**Clara:** But who is he?

**The Doctor:** He's me. There's only me here, that's the point. Now let's get back.

**Clara:** But I never saw that one. I saw all of you. 11 faces, all of them you. You're the 11th Doctor.

**The Doctor:** I said he was me. I never said he was the Doctor.

**Clara:** I don't understand.

**The Doctor:** Look, my name, my real name - that is not the point. The name I chose is the Doctor. The name you choose, it's like a promise you make. _(looks to figure)_ He's the one who broke the promise.

Clara faints and falls against the Doctor.

**The Doctor:** Clara? Clara! Clara! _(picks up Clara)_ He is my secret.

**Man:** _(older voice)_ What I did, I did without choice.

**The Doctor:** I know.

**Man:** In the name of peace and sanity.

**The Doctor:** But not in the name of the Doctor.

As the Doctor carries Clara away, the man turns around, showing his elderly face as an on-screen caption reveals his identity to be "the Doctor"


	15. The Day of the Doctor Part 1

**Becoming a Teacher**

Eventually, after returning to Earth, Clara left her job looking after the Maitland children, and became a teacher at Coal Hill School though she didn't think that she had managed to teach anything.

**The Day of the Doctor**

**Clara:** _(v.o.)_ "Waste no more time arguing about what a good man should be. Be one." Marcus Aurelius.

The bell rings and the students start leaving. Clara erases the board. A young Man runs into the room.

**Clara:** Have you been running?

**Man:** Are you OK? There was a call for you, at the office. From your doctor.

**Clara:** _(smiles)_ Did he leave an address?

Clara takes the slip of paper from the Man before grabbing her motorcycle helmet and jacket. She stops at the crest of a hill and looks down to where the TARDIS is on the side of the road. She smiles and continues on. She honks the horn as she gets closer and the doors open. Clara stops the motorcycle. The Doctor looks up from his book "Advanced Quantum Mechanics" at her arrival but doesn't look over. He licks his finger and turns a page. Clara removes her helmet.

**The Doctor: **Draught!

Clara snaps her fingers and the doors close. The Doctor closes his book.

**The Doctor:** Fancy a week in Ancient Mesopotamia _(turns around)_ followed by future Mars?

**Clara:** Will there be cocktails?

**The Doctor:** _(stands and takes off glasses)_ On the moon.

**Clara:** The moon will do!

**The Doctor:** Ha-ha!

They meet halfway and hug, the Doctor lifting and spinning Clara around.

**The Doctor:** How's the new job? Teach anything good?

**Clara:** No. Learn anything?

**The Doctor:** Not a thing.

They raise their hands and slap in a double high-five. At that moment, there is a clunking sound and they both look up to the ceiling.

**Clara:** What's happening?

**Doctor:** Whoa, whoa. We're taking off. But the engines aren't going!

Startled, the Doctor looks out to see a helicopter carrying the TARDIS away from the field; it's UNIT. He calls their head of Scientific Research, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, and learns that he has been summoned to the Tower of London. Kate is surprised to learn that he is on-board the TARDIS, which they thought was empty. She has it and him brought directly to the "scene of the crime". Upon arrival, he is handed sealed orders from Elizabeth I and taken into the National Gallery for proof of her credentials. As they walk, the Doctor explains his relationship with UNIT to Clara, who is skeptical of the Doctor having an actual job. They stop in front of an impossible painting, something that belongs neither on Earth nor in 2013; an oil painting in 3-D. It depicts the fall of Arcadia on the last day of the Time War. Kate tells the Doctor that there is some controversy over the work's name. It is either named "No More" or "Gallifrey Falls". The painting is a slice of frozen time, a form of Time Lord art. The Doctor is visibly disturbed by the painting. As his old memories awaken, he shares with Clara his darkest secret: the life he has tried to bury for years. There was a past incarnation of the Doctor that fought in the Time War, and made the ultimate decision to eliminate the Daleks and the Time Lords. And it was done on the very day this painting depicts. Kate welcomes the Doctor and Clara to the Under-Gallery, established by Elizabeth I to house dangerous art. In one of those cases is a fez. The Doctor walks past and then turns around, mouthing "Ooh". He lifts the display case lid and places the fez on his head. He holds his hands out in the "ta-da" position.

**Clara:** Someday, you could just walk past a fez.

**The Doctor:** Never going to happen.

Kate shows them more 3-D paintings, all landscapes, with the glass covering the floor. The Doctor notes that the glass has been shattered from the inside, and Kate says that they all contained figures, which are now missing. Suddenly, a time fissure opens.

**The Doctor:** Oh, no! Not now!

**Clara:** Doctor, what is it?

**The Doctor:** No, not now - I'm busy!

**Kate:** Is it to do with the paintings?

**The Doctor:** No, no. This is different. I remember this. Almost remember... _(looks up at the fez and takes it off)_ Oh, of course! This is where I come in. _(smiles at Clara and Kate before throwing the fez into the fissure)_ Geronimo-o... _(runs at the fissure)_

**Clara:** _(steps forward)_ Doctor!

**Kate:** _(grips Clara's arm)_ Wait.

The Doctor jumps through the fissure. He lands in front of the Tenth. Stunned, he dons the fez himself. The Eleventh pops up and gabbles excitedly about how skinny his predecessor is, which makes the Tenth realize who he is. They incredulously pull out their sonic screwdrivers and compare them. As they begin bickering, the time fissure increases in intensity. The Doctor orders the two Queens to run away. They both kiss the Tenth Doctor and flee.

**The Doctor:** One of those was a Zygon.

**The 10th Doctor:** Yeah.

**The Doctor:** Big red rubbery thing. Covered in suckers.

**The 10th Doctor:** Yeah.

**The Doctor:** Venom sacs in the tongue.

**The 10th Doctor:** Yeah, I'm getting the point, thanks.

**The Doctor:** Nice.

**Clara:** _(through fissure)_ Doctor? Is that you?

**The Doctor:** Ah! Hello, Clara! Can you hear me?

**Clara:** Yeah, it's me, we can hear you. Where are you?

**The Doctor:** _(to the 10th)_ Where are we?

**The 10th Doctor:** England 1562.

**Clara:** Who are you talking to?

**Both:** Myself.

**Kate:** Can you come back through?

**The Doctor:** Physical passage may not be possible in both directions. It's... Ah! Hang on! Fez incoming! _(throws fez into the fissure)_

Clara and Kate wait for it to appear.

**Clara:** Nothing here.

**The 10th Doctor:** So where did it go?

**Clara:** Who's he talking to?

**Kate:** He said - himself.

Kate takes out her phone and heads for the exit.

**Kate:** Keep him talking.

Clara is still listening to the Doctors through the fissure when Kate returns.

**Clara:** I think there's three of them now.

**Kate:** There's a precedent for that.

**Bentham:** That thing...what witchcraft is it?

**The Doctor:** Ah, yes! Now that you mention it, that is witchcraft, yes, yes, yes. Witchy-witchcraft. Hello? Hello in there? Excuse me. Hello! Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well?

**Kate: **He means you.

**Clara:** Why am I the witch?

**The Doctor:** _(through fissure)_ Clara?

**Clara:** Hello?

**The Doctor:** Clara, hi, hello. Hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves be gone?

**Clara:** What...he said.

**The Doctor:** Yes, tiny bit more colour.

**Clara:** Right. Prattling mortals, off you pop, or I'll turn you all into frogs.

**The** **Doctor:** Oh, frogs, nice. You heard her.

**Clara:** Doctor, what's going on?

**The Doctor:** It's a...timey-wimey thing.

**The War Doctor:** Timey...what? Timey-wimey?

**The 10th Doctor:** I've no idea where he picks that stuff up.

Elizabeth walks into the clearing.

**Soldiers:** The Queen!

Everyone kneels down on the ground but the Doctors.

**Elizabeth:** You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you.

**The 10th Doctor:** Which one are you? What happened to the other one?

**Elizabeth:** Indisposed. Long live the Queen!

**Soldiers:** Long live the Queen!

**Elizabeth:** Arrest these men. Take them to the Tower.

**The 10th Doctor:** _(points at Elizabeth)_ That is not the Queen of England - that's an alien duplicate!

**The Doctor:** And you can take it from him, cos he's really checked.

**The 10th Doctor:** Oh, shut up!

**The Doctor: **Venom sacs in the tongue.

**The 10th Doctor:** Seriously, stop it!

**The Doctor:** No, hang on, the Tower! Did you say the Tower? Ah, yes, brilliant, love the Tower. Breakfast at eight, please. Will there Wi-Fi?

**The War Doctor:** Are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about?

**The Doctor:** Yes! No! _(to Elizabeth)_ I demand to be incarcerated in the Tower immediately with my co-conspirators, Sandshoes and Grandad!

**The War Doctor:** Grandad?

**The 10th Doctor:** They're not sandshoes.

**The War Doctor:** Yes, they are!

**Elizabeth:** Silence! The Tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again.

**Kate:** Dear God, that man's clever. Come on! _(heads for door)_

**Clara:** Where are we going?

**Kate:** My office. Otherwise known as the Tower of London.

A car pulls into the courtyard. Clara and Kate are in the back. Kate is on her phone. It stops for security.

**Kate:** The Doctor will be trying to send us a message. We're looking for a string of numerals from around 1550, approximately - priority one. _(lowers window and talks to guard)_ I'm going to need access to the Black Archive.

The guard looks inside the car and it continues on. Kate leads Clara through a metal corridor, the only bright light coming through the ventilator shafts.

**Kate:** The Black Archive. Highest security rating on the planet. The entire staff have their memories wiped at the end of every shift. Automated memory filters in the ceiling.

They come to a security door with a desk and guard off to the side.

**Kate:** Access, please. _(holds up pass)_

**Atkins:** Ma'am. _(goes to the door and inserts a key)_

**Kate:** _(holds out her own key)_ Atkins, isn't it?

**Atkins:** _(takes key)_ Yes, ma'am. First day here. _(inserts key in second lock)_

**Kate:** _(whispers to Clara)_ Been here ten years.

Atkins opens the door and lets them in, closing it behind them. The room is a large warehouse of shelves filled with artefacts collected over UNIT'S existence. Kate locks the door.

**Clara:** Lock and key - bit basic, isn't it?

**KATE:** Can't afford electronic security down here - got to keep the Doctor out. _(walks deeper into the collection)_ The whole of the Tower is TARDIS-proofed. He really wouldn't approve of the collection.

**Clara:** But you let me in?

**Kate:** You have a top-level security rating from your last visit. _(points to a board covered in photographs)_

**Clara:** Sorry, my what? _(looks at board)_

There are photographs and notes on Clara as well as past companions.

**Kate:** Apologies. We have to screen all of his known associates - we can't have information about the Doctor and the TARDIS falling into the wrong hands. The consequences could be disastrous.

Kate walks over to a window and looks into a room that contains a small wrist-strap resting on a pedestal.

**Clara:** _(walks over and looks in)_ What is that?

**Kate:** Time travel. A vortex manipulator, bequeathed to the UNIT archive by Captain Jack Harkness, on the occasion of his death. Well, one of them. No-one can know we have this, not even our allies.

**Clara:** Why not?

**Kate:** Think about it! Americans with the ability to rewrite history? You've seen their movies. _(walks to the door)_

Clara follows Kate.

**Clara:** OK, so this is how we're going to rescue the Doctor.

Kate opens the door to the containment room.

**Kate:** I'm not sure there's enough power for a two-way trip. In any event, we don't know the activation code. The Doctor knows we have this, so he's always kept the code from us. Let's hope he changes his mind. _(answers ringing phone)_ Yes. Well, if you've found it, photograph it and send it to my phone.

Osgood and McGillop arrive in the archive. Kate's caller takes a photo of the message. Kate sets her phone down on the pedestal. Clara notices the two scientists_._

**Clara:** Erm, Kate. Should they be here? Why have they followed us?

**Kate:** Oh, they've probably just finished disposing of the humans a bit early.

**Clara:** The humans...?

**Kate:** Dear me! I really do get into character, don't I?

Kate transforms into a Zygon and Clara backs away with a gasp. The Zygon turns to face the others.

**Zygon Osgood:** The Under Gallery is secured.

The photograph appears on Kate's phone.

**Zygon:** Prepare to dispose of one more human. We have acquired the device.

Clara turns Kate's phone so she can read it and straps on the vortex manipulator. She types in the code before the Zygon turns around.

**Clara:** Activation code, right?

The Zygon growls and Clara hits the final button, disappearing from sight.


	16. The Day of the Doctor Part 2

After Clara activated Jack's vortex manipulator and escaped the menacing Zygons to 1562. She found the Doctors in the cell, somehow she got the door open.

**The Doctor:** How did you that?

**Clara:** It wasn't locked.

**The Doctor:** Right.

**Clara:** So they're both you, then, yeah?

**The Doctor:** Yes. You've met them before, don't you remember?

**Clara:** A bit. Nice suit!

**The 10th Doctor:** Thanks.

**Clara:** Hang on. Three of you in one cell, and none of you thought to try the door?

**The War Doctor:** It should have been locked.

**The Doctor:** Yes, exactly! Why wasn't it locked?

**Elizabeth:** _(enters)_ Because I was fascinated to see what you would do upon escaping. I understand you're rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it. _(walks out)_

She takes them down to the Zygons' lair to show them their plan. The Doctors and Clara follow the Queen to the lair, whereupon they discover that the Zygons intend to invade the cushier future in order to establish a new home-world. They therefore have translated themselves into stasis cubes, which are the Time Lord's three-dimensional paintings. They are freezing themselves to escape the primitive time period they are trapped in. The 10th Doctor tries again to prove that the Queen is the Zygon version, but she reveals that she is the real Elizabeth: She slew her twin in the forest and took her place as Zygon commander. She calls on the Doctor to save England, but first whisks him away to be married (with his past and future selves as reluctant witnesses, and an enthusiastic Clara). The three Doctors and Clara return to the 10th's TARDIS. They look around. The War Doctor notices the changes and the Doctor remembers what it used to be.

**The War Doctor:** You've let this place go a bit!

**The Doctor:** Ah, it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it.

**The 10th Doctor:** Don't you listen to them! _(pats the column)_

An alarm continues to go off. The console sparks and the walls change to brightly lit white with rondels.

**The 10th Doctor:** Ooh! The desktop is glitching.

**The War Doctor:** Three of us from different time zones, it's trying to compensate.

**The Doctor:** _(points to the walls)_ Hey, look, the round things.

**The 10th Doctor:** I love the round things.

**The Doctor:** What are the round things?

**The 10th Doctor:** No idea.

There is a beeping from a panel on the console and the Doctor hurries over to flip the switch.

**The Doctor:** Oh, dear, the friction contrafibulator.

The console sparks again and the TARDIS changes to the current Doctor's TARDIS interior.

**The Doctor: **Ha! There! Stabilised.

**The 10th Doctor:** Oh, you've redecorated! I don't like it.

**The Doctor:** Oh? Oh, yeah. Oh, you never do! Listen, we're going to the National Gallery - the Zygons are underneath it.

**Clara:** No, UNIT HQ, they followed us there in the Black Archive.

The three Doctors turn and look at her.

**Clara:** OK...so you've heard of that, then.

the Doctors and Clara force their way out of the painting, having frozen themselves in it earlier. The three Doctors hand the Kates an ultimatum: They trigger the memory modifiers to confuse everybody as to whether they are a Zygon or a human. Then, if they stop the detonation and create a peace treaty. Clara speaks to the War Doctor.

**Clara:** Hello.

**The War Doctor:** Hello.

**Clara:** I'm Clara. We haven't really met yet.

**The War Doctor:** I look forward to it.

Clara studies him.

**The War Doctor:** Is there a problem?

**Clara:** The Doctor - my... my Doctor - he's always talking about the day he did it, the day he wiped out the Time Lords to stop the war...

**The War Doctor:** One would.

**Clara:** You wouldn't. Because you haven't done it yet. It's still in your future.

**The War Doctor:** You're very sure of yourself.

**Clara:** He regrets it. I see it in his eyes every day. He'd do anything to change it.

**The War Doctor:** Including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think? Look over there - humans and Zygons working together in peace. How did you know?

**Clara:** Your eyes. You're so much younger.

**The War Doctor:** Then, all things considered... it's time I grew up. _(sees the Interface behind Clara)_ I've seen all I needed. The moment has come. _(turns to look at the Interface)_ I'm ready.

**Interface:** I know you are.

Clara turns around but sees no one.

**Clara:** Who's there? Who were you talking to...? _(turns back to see an empty chair)_

After The Doctors saw the time war, they got a plan and Clara was listening.

**Clara:** So what are we doing? What's the plan?

**The War Doctor:** The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly.

**The 10th Doctor:** The Sky Trench is holding, but what if the whole planet... just disappeared?

**Clara:** Tiny bit of an ask.

**The 10th Doctor:** The Daleks would be firing on each other - they'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire.

**The War Doctor:** Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed, and it would look to the rest of the universe as if they'd annihilated each other.

**Clara:** But where would Gallifrey be?

**The 10th Doctor:** Frozen! Frozen in an instant of time, safe and hidden away.

**The Doctor:** Exactly!

**The War Doctor:** Like a painting.

The Doctors race in their TARDISes towards Gallifrey, and transmit themselves in the War Room. Three transmissions, each showing a different Doctor, appear. They explain their plan, their mad plan to save Gallifrey. They position themselves around the planet, and prepare to freeze it through the stasis cubes. The General objects, claiming that the calculations would take centuries, but the Doctor is well prepared for the task. After all, he's had centuries to think about it. Ten more phone boxes fly around the planet, and all the incarnations of the Doctor come together to save Gallifrey – even a thirteenth incarnation from the Doctor's days yet to come. As the Daleks increase their attack upon seeing the thirteen TARDISes, the High Command gives their blessing, and the Doctors save the planet and the Daleks destroy themselves. Back in the National Gallery, The War Doctor drops a sugar cube into a cup of tea.

**The War Doctor:** I don't suppose we'll ever know if we actually succeeded. But at worst, we failed doing the right thing, as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong.

Clara is sitting next to him on a bench. The TARDISes are lined up against the wall.

**Clara:** Life and soul, you are_(!)_

The Doctor and the 10th Doctor are standing in front of the bench looking at the painting of Arcadia. Both have their brainy specs on.

**The 10th Doctor:** What is it actually called?

**The Doctor:** Well, there's some debate. Either _No More_ or _Gallifrey Falls_.

**The War Doctor:** Not very encouraging.

**The 10th Doctor:** How did it get here?

**The Doctor:** No idea. _(takes off glasses)_

**The 10th Doctor:** There's always something we don't know, isn't there?

**The War Doctor:** One should certainly hope so. Well, gentlemen... _(stands and walks over to them)_it has been an honour... and a privilege.

**The 10th Doctor:** Likewise.

**The Doctor:** Doctor.

**The War Doctor:** And if I grow to be half the man that you are, _(turns to Clara)_ Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed.

**Clara:** That's right - aim high! _(chuckles, stands, kisses his cheek)_

**The War Doctor:** I won't remember this, will I?

**The Doctor:** The time streams are out of sync. You can't retain it, no.

**The War Doctor:** So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey, rather than burn it. I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment... I am the Doctor again. Thank you. _(looks at the TARDISes)_ Which one is mine?!

The other two nod towards the one on the right, the one that is the most beat-up.

**The War Doctor:** Ha!

The War Doctor enters the TARDIS and it dematerializes.

**The 10th Doctor:** _(removes glasses)_ I won't remember either, so you might as well tell me.

**The Doctor:** Tell you what?

**The 10th Doctor:** Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about.

**The Doctor:** I saw Trenzalore... where we're buried. We die in battle among millions.

**The 10th Doctor:** That's not how it's supposed to be.

**The Doctor:** That's how the story ends - nothing we can do about it. Trenzalore is where you're going.

**The 10th Doctor: **Oh, never say nothing. _(shakes the Doctor's hand)_ Anyway... good to know my future is in safe hands. Keep a tight hold on it, Clara.

**Clara:** Mm! On it!

Clara stands and reaches out her hand. The 10th Doctor takes it, lifts it to his lips and kisses it. He then heads towards his TARDIS.

**The 10th Doctor:** Trenzalore. _(unlocks door)_ We need a new destination, because... _(opens door)_ I don't want to go. _(enters)_

The TARDIS dematerializes.

**The Doctor:** He always says that. _(walks over and stands in front of the painting)_

**Clara:** Need a moment alone with your painting?

**The Doctor:** How did you know?

**Clara:** Those big, sad eyes.

**The Doctor:** Ah.

Clara walks over to the Doctor, caresses his face and kisses his cheek.

**Clara:** I always know. _(heads for the TARDIS)_ Oh, by the way, there was an old man looking for you. I think it was the curator. _(goes inside)_


End file.
